Naruto: La vida en Suna
by alberto2904
Summary: Por el miedo del consejo civil y los asesores del Hokage le tienen al Kyuubi, Naruto es exiliado tras completar con éxito la misión de recuperación de Sasuke, poco después de ser exiliado, Naruto se encuentra con Temari, quien lo convence de ir con ella a Suna, allí se convierte en Shinobi de la arena. Pareja: Naruto/Temari. Sasuke, Sakura malos, Golpear Konoha.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Naruto después de su pelea con Sasuke es llevado a la aldea de la hoja por Kakashi, quien a su vez carga a Sasuke, el fue el ultimo del escuadrón enviado por Tsunade para recuperar a Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto tiene dos heridas en el pecho causadas por dos impactos del chidori que Kakashi le enseño a Sasuke, quien está herido pero no tanto como Naruto.

Al Kakashi entrar en el hospital de Konoha fue recibido por Tsunade la Gondaime Hokage de la aldea, quien a su vez es Ninja medico, Tsunade junto con Shizune su aprendiz, llevaron de inmediato a Naruto a una sala de emergencia por sus heridas, que pese al chakra del Zorro de las 9 colas no han sanado completamente, Tsunade y Shizune lo pusieron en un estado de coma inducido para que se recupere sin problemas y lo dejaron en una habitación custodiada por Anbus de confianza de la Hokage.

Tsunade una vez curo a Naruto se ocupo de Sasuke quien está bastante ileso, aunque con mucha sangre por todo su cuerpo, pero casi toda esa sangre es de Naruto.

-Tsunade-sama como se encuentra Naruto? Pregunta Kakashi.

-Por ahora está en coma inducido, para que se pueda recuperar de sus heridas, dice Tsunade.

-Lo siento Hokage-sama, yo le enseñe a Sasuke el jutsu que utilizo contra Naruto, por mi culpa Naruto quedo en ese estado, dice Kakashi.

-Kakashi, ya no vale la pena lamentarse de los errores, solo podemos tratar de enmendarlos dice Tsunade.

-Y por cierto Kakashi, pienso decirle a Naruto de sus padres, dice Tsunade.

-Pero Tsunade-sama el no está listo para esa información, dice Kakashi.

-No está listo, Kakashi quien te crees para darme consejos, el que prefirió al Uchiha que al hijo de su sensei, dice Tsunade molesta por la actitud de Kakashi.

 **-Mente de Naruto-**

En su subconsciente Naruto despertó pero ahora se encuentra en unas alcantarillas, comenzó a caminar en ese laberinto de conductos por un buen rato, buscando como salir de ahí hasta que escucho una voz que lo llama. Decidió seguir esa voz tal vez esa persona podría decirle como salir de ahí.

Mientras camina llego a una sala inmensa con unas rejas gigantes con un papel en el centro que dice "sello", comenzó a acercarse pero cuando está a unos dos metros de una de las rejas pudo observar que dentro de estas se encuentra un enorme Zorro.

-Eto hola, dice el rubio llamando la atención del Zorro.

 **-"Hola eres un contenedor muy interesante Naruto",** diceelZorro.

-Como sabes mi nombre? Podemos ser amigos? Pregunta el pequeño rubio.

 **-"Soy el Zorro de las 9 colas y sí, sí podemos ser amigos",** respondeelZorro.

-Bueno aun no me has dicho tu nombre, porque Kyuubi me imagino que solo un titulo dijo el rubio señalando al zorro.

 **-Cierto mi nombre es Kurama, Kyuubi es solo un titulo,** diceelKitsune.

-Sabes que me paso, como desperté aquí? Pregunta Naruto.

 **-"Fuiste llevado al hospital de la aldea de la hoja por tu sensei, Kakashi Hatake y en el hospital te atendió la Hokage Tsunade, ella te coloco en un estado de coma inducido para que puedas recuperarte de tus heridas de tu combate contra el Uchiha",** diceKurama.

-Gracias Kurama, por cierto tu sabes quienes son mis padres? Pregunta Naruto.

 **-"Tu madre era Kushina Uzumaki y ella era la princesa de Uzu no kuni (País del Remolino) y una de las kunoichis más poderosas del mundo y una de las pocas capaz de pelear por el puesto de Kage",** diceKurama.

 **-"Y tu padre era Minato Namikaze y él era el cuarto Hokage de la aldea, el junto con tu madre me sellaron dentro de ti",** diceKurama **.**

-Genial mi héroe es mi padre, dice Naruto feliz por saber quiénes eran sus padres.

 **-"Naruto tu eres el príncipe de Uzu no Kuni y el príncipe de Konoha",** diceKurama.

-Pero por qué nadie me dijo de mis padres? Pregunta Naruto.

 **-"Naruto, el Sandaime Hokage no te dijo porque es muy peligroso para ti, que se sepa tu herencia, tu padre tuvo muchos enemigos, que te hubieran intentado matar, si se enteraban que tuvo un hijo"** diceKurama.

-Entiendo, dice Naruto.

 **-"Naruto escucha mis acciones te han costado caras así que estoy en deuda contigo, por eso voy a darte un regalo. Con este regalo serás imparable e inmejorable, los limites serán los que tú te pongas, así que no me decepciones",** diceelZorro.

Después de que el zorro dijera esas palabras el chakra azul de Naruto y el rojo del Kyuubi se entrelazaron y mezclaron para dar a un chakra Morado. Si bien el chakra se siente poderoso carece de la malicia del Biju y de la debilidad del humano.

 **-Afuera de la mente de Naruto-**

El chakra Morado Oscuro consumió el cuerpo de Naruto. Si alguien estuviera cerca de la habitación habría podido apreciar la capa de chakra que lo cubrió entero.


	2. Verdades y Visitas

**Capitulo 1**

 **Verdades, Visitas**

 **Una semana más tarde**

Cuando Naruto despertó se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo se sentía diferente y mirando a su alrededor él se preguntaba si había sido un sueño ó si todo era cierto. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que se sentía tan en calma y estaba tranquilo, cuando anteriormente no podía estar tranquilo y calmado, claramente significo que tendría más posibilidad de sobrevivir.

 **-("Nuca me imagine que iba a tener estos efectos en ti el cambiarte, pero debo admitir que es un cambio bienvenido"),** diceKurama.

 **-("Naruto una vez salgas del hospital debemos ponernos en marcha, conozco un lugar al que podemos ir, una vez llegues allí, los dos podremos discutir tu entrenamiento para los próximos años y tengas la habilidad y capacidad para defenderte"),** dice Kurama.

-(Hai Kurama), dice Naruto.

-Naruto al fin despiertas, me tenias preocupada, dice Tsunade.

-Disculpa Ba-chan, dice Naruto.

-Naruto vine a revisarte, pero que te paso has cambiado mucho? Dice Tsunade.

 **-("Naruto pregúntale si tiene un espejo que te preste, a lo mejor te gusta lo que veras y dile que yo le explicare lo que paso")** dice Kurama.

-(Hai Kurama) dice Naruto.

-Ba-chan tienes un espejo que me prestes y por cierto el Kyuubi dijo que te va a explicar lo que me paso, dice Naruto.

-Sí, ven conmigo, sígueme Naruto, dice Tsunade.

Naruto salió de la cama del hospital y camino hasta el armario de su habitación en el cual hay un espejo, al acercarse al espejo Naruto pudo apreciar los cambios que sufrió físicamente y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla. Si bien su rostro seguía igual, él había crecido un poco y ahora su pelo aunque seguía de punta ahora es de color rojo carmesí, además es tan largo que le llega a la nuca y tiene un par de explosiones que le cubren la cara que lo hace más parecido a su padre y sus ojos cambiaron del color azul como los de su padre, al color violeta como los de su madre.

- **La** **famosa** **Senju** **Tsunade** **la** **mejor** **ninja** **medico** **del** **mundo,** **un** **placer** **conocerte** , dice Kurama tomando posesión del cuerpo de Naruto.

-Lo mismo digo Kyuubi, puedes explicarme que le paso a Naruto? Pregunta Tsunade.

 **-" Naruto es un ser humano, pero todo ser humano tiene un gran potencial latente en su genética y hay ocasiones en las que puede ser despertado como por ejemplo los que poseen un Keke Genkai, ya que ellos usan su material genético para destacar en unos aspectos, pero Naruto tiene mucho más. Ya que al ser un Uzumaki, se podía encontrar que dentro del clan Uzumaki destacaban los de las base Yin que estaban más especializados en la formación de cadenas con su chakra ó convertirse en sensores y estaban los de base Yang que contaban con una increíble capacidad de regeneración y chakra curativo. Sin embargo Naruto es especial, ya que el contiene los dos tipos de chakra Uzumaki por lo tanto tiene la capacidad de crear cadenas irrompibles con su chakra, ser un sensor y cuenta con la capacidad regenerativa y el chakra curativo, por esa razón yo combine mi chakra con el de Naruto y su chakra se volvió tan poderoso y denso. En pocas palabras el niño es un verdadero Biju sin cola y con el tiempo será el más poderoso de los shinobis",** termina de explicar Kurama.

-Eso es perfecto pero eso no explica el cambio en su color de pelo, el cambio en el color de sus ojos y el que haya crecido un poco, dice Tsunade.

 **-"Eso se debe a que los Genes de Kushina son más fuertes que los Genes de Minato, solo basto con mezclar mi chakra con el de Naruto para que el cambio exterior es decir físico se diera, pero el interior es muy interesante ya que las nuevas habilidades y las infinitas capacidades que estás le dan. Un cuerpo que se regenera de cualquier herida, unas cadenas irrompibles que pueden detener a un ser de tanto poder como un Biju, una capacidad sensorial que le da la posibilidad de pelear a ciegas",** termina de explicar Kurama.

-Eso es sorprendente, me imagino que y le contaste sobre sus padres, dice Tsunade.

 **-"Así es Lady Hokage",** dice Kurama.

 **-"Pero aun con estos dones Naruto tendrá que trabajar duro. Vamos a tener que entrenar hasta el agotamiento",** dice Kurama.

-Bien, en lo que le devuelvas su cuerpo a Naruto le entregare el pergamino en el que su madre sello el compuesto Uzumaki, dice Tsunade.

 **-"Eso es muy bueno, y menos mal que Jiraiya le enseño a realizar sellos de almacenamiento, algo me dice que los vamos a necesitar",** dice Kurama.

-Sí a mi tambien, dice Tsunade.

 **-"Por cierto Hokage-sama, necesito que acompañe a Naruto a un lugar, es importante que vaya para allá, cuanto antes"** dice Kurama.

-Está bien Kyuubi, pero por qué lo estas ayudando tanto? Pregunta Tsunade.

 **-"Por mi culpa Naruto quedo huérfano, sabía que su padre moriría cuando convoco a la diosa Shinigami para sellarme dentro de Naruto, pero yo mate a su madre cuando ella junto con Minato se atravesaron en el camino de una de mis garras cuando yo estaba aun bajo el dominio del Sharingan, por eso lo estoy ayudando, estoy en deuda con él",** responde Kurama.

-Entiendo y Gracias Kyuubi, dice Tsunade.

 **-"Bueno** **Lady** **Hokage,** **yo** me **retiro",** dice Kurama antes de devolverle el cuerpo a Naruto.

-Naruto, necesito que me sigas, dice Tsunade.

-Hai Ba-chan, dice Naruto.

Naruto siguió a Tsunade hasta la torre del Hokage, al llegar entraron en la oficina del Hokage y Tsunade busco un pergamino.

-Naruto tome este pergamino te pertenece, dice Tsunade entregándole el pergamino a Naruto.

-Qué hay en el pergamino Ba-chan? Pregunta Naruto.

-En ese pergamino esta sellado el compuesto Uzumaki, tu madre Kushina Uzumaki lo sello días antes de que tu nacieras, responde Tsunade.

-Entonces ahora me pertenece? Pregunta Naruto.

-Así es Naruto, por herencia te pertenece, responde Tsunade.

-Por cierto Naruto, Kyuubi me dijo que necesita que te acompañe a un lugar, dice Tsunade.

-Así es Ba-chan vamos, dice Naruto guardando el pergamino en un bolsillo y saliendo con Tsunade de la oficina de ella.

Una vez fuera de la torre del Hokage, Naruto y Tsunade siguieron las indicaciones de Kurama para llegar al lugar especificado por el Kitsune. Ninguno de los dos sabe porque él quiere ir a ese lugar sea cual sea, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que él ha hecho por el/Naruto, decidieron ir sin decir nada.

Media hora después llegaron, Naruto y Tsunade están mirando el lugar, ya que este lugar estaba protegido por sellos Uzumaki y él se sentía atraído, por el sello, el cual es una potente barrera que impedía entrar a cualquiera que no sea de sangre Uzumaki o que su firma de chakra no haya sido agregada al sello.

Naruto y Tsunade observan el lugar fascinados por lo que parecía ser una pequeña casa lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, este lugar tenía un estudio para Fuinjutsu, una forja para armas, una biblioteca que albergaba todo el conocimiento adquirido por su padre Minato Namikaze y su madre Kushina Uzumaki y un despacho con cama y cuarto de baño. Ese era el lugar de trabajo privado de su padre, en una de las gavetas del despacho Naruto encontró una Foto de sus padres.

-Esa foto se la tomaron cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de ti, dice Tsunade.

 **-("Naruto dile a Tsunade, que te ayude a sellar todo lo que aquí hay"),** dice Kurama.

-(Hai Kurama) dice Naruto.

-Ba-chan me puedes ayudar a sellar todo lo que aquí hay? Pregunta Naruto.

-Claro Naruto, responde Tsunade.

Una hora más tarde Naruto y Tsunade terminaron de sellar en pergaminos absolutamente todo lo que hay en la casa de trabajo de Minato y Kushina.

 **-("Naruto dile que te espere aquí un momento y sales al campo de entrenamiento")** dice Kurama.

-(Hai Kurama) dice Naruto.

-Ba-chan espérame aquí un momento, dice Naruto antes de salir al campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto salió al campo de entrenamiento, de la nada apareció una luz que lo segó, pronto la luz se disipo revelando a varias entidades que irradian un aura divina, cuando toda la luz se esfumo al frente de Naruto están 6 personas de las cuales solo uno es varón, este está vestido con un traje de batalla, muy pareció al de un samurái de color rojo, cabello largo de color negro al igual que sus ojos, una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, con 1 espada en su cintura y un tipo de escudo en su espalda y para terminar un casco estilo samurái en su mano derecha, miraba a Naruto serio. Las otras 6 chicas hermosas, de cuerpo envidiable enfundadas en kimonos que acentuaban sus figuras de reloj de arena, piernas bien torneadas, anchas caderas y breve cintura, pechos copa D y rostros con facciones finas que le daban un tono angelical.

Naruto esta impresionados con las personas frente a él, el hombre se veía imponente y las mujeres lo miraban con una sonrisa además de ser extremadamente lindas y sexys, una de ellas se acerco a Naruto, llevaba un kimono blanco con soles dorados, un cabello dorado hasta la cintura y ojos amarillos, se agacho a su altura, lo miro fijamente y esbozo una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo, desencajando a todos y asfixiando entre sus pechos al pobre chico que estaba muriendo cómodamente, no es como si esta forma de morir fuera brutal.

-Nee-san lo estás matando, exclamo una de ellas de kimono azul y lunas blancas, cabello a media espalda color plateado y ojos grises hipnotizantes, haciendo que reaccione y suelte al afortunado pelirrojo que estaba totalmente desorientado con un sonrojo en su cara.

-Oh lo siento, me emocione es que es una lindura, dice con una mirada soñadora sacándole gotas al estilo anime a todos los presentes incluyendo al propio Naruto.

Unos minutos después todos se presentan a un Naruto aun sorprendido.

-Bueno Naruto-kun déjanos presentarnos yo soy Amaterasu la Diosa del Sol dice la rubia que casi mata a Naruto.

-Yo soy Tsukuyomi la Diosa de la Luna dijo la chica de cabellos plateados.

-Mi nombre es Yami la Diosa de la Oscuridad dice una de ellas de cabello negro hasta sus rodillas y ojos azul oscuro con un kimono celeste con estampados de lenguas de fuego.

-Hola Naruto-kun, yo soy Hikari la Diosa de la luz, llevaba un kimono de color amarillo con estrellas blancas en él, cabello plateado hasta las caderas y hermosos ojos verdes.

Otra chica se presentó, llevaba un kimono rosado con pétalos de flores estampados, ojos color lila y cabello a su cintura color morado.

-Puedes llamarme Shinigami y soy la Diosa de la Muerte, dice la chica, Naruto se inquieto un poco, peo bueno no era como si se lo fuera a llevar al reino de los muertos.

El hombre se presento como Susanoo el Dios de las Tormentas.

Decir que el pelirrojo está sorprendido es quedarse corto…

-Es un honor para mí conocer a ustedes sus excelencias, responde el pelirrojo.

Naruto aunque ya más recuperado del shock, aún está impresionado después de todo tener a 6 Dioses enfrente de él no es algo que pasa todos los días. Además de ser algo que nunca pensó que podía pasarle en su vida, no sabían cómo reaccionar ó que decir hasta que Yami la Diosa de la oscuridad hablo…

-Naruto-kun es seguro que te preguntaras ¿Por qué estamos aquí verdad?, dice la Diosa.

Recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza por parte del pelirrojo.

-Bien nosotros hemos venido a darte unos regalos, Kami-sama nos ha dado permiso y por eso estamos aquí, explica Yami

El pelirrojo está sorprendido de que los dioses le obsequiaran algunos presentes.

-Te daremos estos regalos porque eres una persona muy especial Naruto-kun y mereces algunos presentes especiales, dice la Diosa de la Luna.

-La verdad no sé qué decir, estoy emocionado, sorprendido y confundido, además que no creo merecerlos, dice Naruto.

-Nada de eso Naruto, en tu corta vida has pasado por muchas cosas que nadie debería haberlas pasado, mucho menos un niño, pero tú siempre te mantuviste firme y lo más importante. Tú corazón sigue siendo puro a pesar de vivir lo que has vivido, dice Susanoo.

-Es verdad Naruto-kun y estamos orgullosos de que no te dejaras guiar por el mal, dice Yami.

-Quien empieza, dice Amaterasu.

-"Yo empezare, mi regalo para ti será un Dojutsu, el **Sharingan** te pertenece ahora Naruto-kun y por ser un regalo de una deidad no tendrá efectos secundarios cuando evolucione, por lo que no perderás la luz de tus ojos y no necesitaras otro **Sharingan** para que llegue a su etapa final. Kurama te explicará más adelante, que es eso de las etapas", dice Hikari mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Naruto.

-"Sigo yo, te obsequiare un poder para tus ojos, será el verdadero **Susanoo** , el más poderoso de todos, lo despertaras cuando evoluciones tu **Sharingan** sin necesidad de los otros 2 poderes", dice Susanoo poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-"Es mi turno, ¿qué te daré?, a ya se te obsequiare el **Kamui** , otro poder para tu Dojutsu, te permitirá viajar a cualquier lugar en un viaje dimensional y no permite que los ataques físicos te dañen. Además te daré este pergamino en el vienen jutsus de cada elemento sean básicos o avanzados, vienen desde simples hasta complicados, también trae **Genjutsus** , se que te será muy fácil aprenderlos Naruto-kun", dice Yami mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo suertudo...

."Es mi oportunidad de darte los presentes, mi primer regalo será reforzar tu mente y para que seas inmune a los **Genjutsus** , mi segundo regalo será una guía de Taijutsu serás el primero en aprenderlo, es llamado **Ryu** **no** **Shinjitsu** (La verdad del Dragón), mi tercer regalo será un pergamino para que aprendas el Kenjutsu como un verdadero maestro, él estilo se llama **Kuro** **Uzu** (Remolino Negro) el cual es el estilo del clan Uzumaki, por cierto este el mismo estilo que el de tu madre, se que te ayudara mucho Naruto-kun, y finalmente te daré la habilidad de hacer la mente inmune a los **Genjutsus** a la mente de tu futura esposa", dice Tsukuyomi mientras le besaba la comisura de los labios dejando en shock a Naruto, mientras sus hermanos negaban con la cabeza la actitud de ella, ni porque es un niño deja de comportarse como una pervertida.

-"Si me permites Amaterasu seguiré yo, te obsequiare a ti el conocimiento de todas las aldeas escondidas. Segundo te daré el poder para invocarme cuando necesites ayuda con algún enemigo como lo hizo tu padre, pero a cambio tú no morirás, tu pago será el alma de tu enemigo y estaremos en paz", dice la Diosa de la Muerte mientras lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-"Bien soy la última, mi regalo para ti serán las llamas del Sol, no serán como el Katon que tú conoces, puedes considerarlo un nuevo elemento, además te obsequiare está pulsera es para tus futura invocación, roja, solo aplica chakra a la pulsera", dice la Diosa del Sol mientras le besa la frente al pelirrojo y aparecían las pulseras en su mano derecha.

El pergamino que le dio Yami con los Jutsus empezó a brillar, Amaterasu le explico que eran los jutsus del nuevo elemento que se hicieron por si solos. Naruto decidió ponerle al elemento Enton (Elemento Llama).

El pelirrojo agradeció todos los obsequios mientras los 6 Dioses se preparan para partir.

-"Bueno Naruto-kun nosotros tenemos que retirarnos, dijo Hikari.

-"Suerte Naruto-kun", dice Yami mientras desaparecía del lugar en una bola negra.

-"Cuídate Naruto-kun", dice Hikari convirtiéndose en una bola blanca y desaparecía.

-"Come sano y entrena mucho", dicen Susanoo y Shinigami mientras desaparecían en una bola roja y violeta respectivamente.

-"Hazte fuerte", dice Amaterasu mientras desaparecía en una bola amarilla.

-"Y muy Guapo", dice Tsukuyomi mientras desaparecía en una bola azul.

 **-("Bien Naruto entra a la casa y guarda los pergaminos que te dieron los dioses junto con los pergaminos que dejaste con Tsunade"),** dice Kurama **.**

-(Hai Kurama) dice Naruto.

Naruto volvió a entrar a la casa de trabajo de su padre donde Tsunade está leyendo el testamento de Minato y Kushina.

-Ba-chan que estás leyendo? Pregunta Naruto.

-El testamento de tus padres, responde Tsunade entregándoselo.

-Gracias Ba-chan, dice Naruto agarrando testamento y leyéndolo.

-Gracias Tou-san, Kaa-san, susurra Naruto.

-Bueno Naruto es hora de que regreses al hospital, dice Tsunade.

-Hai Ba-chan, dice Naruto saliendo junto con Tsunade de la casa de trabajo de su padre.

-Naruto voy a destruir esta casa, dice Tsunade.

-Está bien Ba-chan, ya tengo todo lo que había en la casa, sellado en los pergaminos que me diste y los que yo mismo selle, dice Naruto.

5 minutos más tarde Naruto y Tsunade caminan por la aldea de regreso al hospital de la hoja.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación de Naruto, Tsunade se despidió del pelirrojo.


	3. Exilio

**Capitulo 2**

 **Exilio**

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Naruto se despertó temprano, desayuno tranquilamente, paso la mañana descansando hasta que al mediodía un sonido lo distrajo.

-Toc, Toc, suena la puerta.

-Adelante, dice Naruto.

-la puerta se abre y entra Sakura a la habitación de Naruto.

-Sakura-chan, dice Naruto.

-Maldito monstruo, te dije que trajeras a Sasuke-kun, no que casi lo mataras, eres un demonio, dice Sakura.

-Sakura la sangre que tiene Sasuke en su ropa no es de él, esa sangre es de Naruto, dice Tsunade entrando a la habitación.

-No me importa, Naruto es un demonio, mi madre y los aldeanos tienen razón, ojala te mueras maldito demonio, grita Sakura saliendo de la habitación.

-No le hagas caso, Naruto, agarra tus cosas y ven conmigo, el consejo tiene una reunión y quieren hablar contigo, dice Tsunade.

-Hai ba-chan, dice Naruto saliendo de la habitación junto con la Hokage.

Unos 10 minutos más tarde el Genin pelirrojo y la rubia Hokage llegaron a la sala del Consejo.

 **Sala del Consejo**

Naruto y Tsunade entraron al la sala del consejo, Tsunade se dirigió a su asiento mientras que Naruto se paro en frente de todo el consejo.

-Tsunade esta reunión ha sido llamada, para analizar el resultado de la misión de rescate de Sasuke Uchiha realizada por el Genin Uzumaki Naruto, dice Koharu.

-Primero que nada, usted y los del consejo civil, junto con Danzo y Homura es Lady Hokage, segundo tengo en mis manos el reporte de la misión realizado por Kakashi Hatake y Shikamaru Nara, dice Tsunade.

-En el reporte se explica las acciones de Sasuke Uchiha, así como el uso del poder concedido por Orochimaru a él, intentando matar a Naruto para conseguir el siguiente nivel de su **Sharingan** y poder matar a su hermano, dice Tsunade.

-Pero Uzumaki utilizo dos colas del poder del Zorro, y casi mato a Uchiha-sama, dice Homura.

-Primero las heridas de Sasuke no fueron causadas por Naruto, se las causo el mismo al no poder controlarse, además la sangre con la que llego en su ropa era de Naruto, pues Sasuke lo intento asesinar dos veces, golpearlo con dos chidori en el pecho, dice Tsunade.

-El estaba bajo el poder del sello maldito, dice Danzo.

-Y eso solo demuestra la pésima decisión de este consejo al mandar a Kakashi Hatake a entrenarlo, dejando de lado a sus otros dos compañeros de equipo, incluso Kakashi no fue capaz de bloquear el poder del sello maldito, dice Tsunade.

-Lady Hokage no importa este consejo ha llegado a la decisión de exiliar a Naruto Uzumaki, dice Danzo.

-Danzo todos ustedes saben que no pueden tomar una decisión y menos sobre mis shinobis, la única que puede hacerlo soy yo, dice Tsunade.

-Tranquila Tsunade-sama, si este trió de momias me quiere fuera me iré, pero si el Uchiha vuelve a escapar de la aldea, no me busquen y si muere algún ninja por culpa de la búsqueda insaciable de poder por parte de Sasuke, ustedes tres serán los responsables, dice Naruto.

-Naruto espérame en mi oficina, dice Tsunade.

-Hai Tsunade-sama, responde Naruto antes de irse de la sala del consejo.

-Este consejo es despedido, dice Tsunade.

 **En la oficina del Hokage**

Tsunade una vez termino la reunión, se dirigió a hablar con Naruto.

-Naruto, que harás ahora? Pregunta Tsunade.

-No se Tsunade-sama, tengo pensado ir a la isla de Uzu hay algo que tengo que buscar allí, después de eso no se, responde Naruto.

-Enviare una carta a Suna, pidiendo que te dejen unirse a sus fuerzas ninjas, dice Tsunade.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama, dice Naruto.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti Naruto, dice Tsunade.

-Cuando tengo que retirarme Tsunade-sama? Pregunta Naruto.

-Cuando quieras Naruto, responde Tsunade.

-Me iré cuanto antes Tsunade-sama, dice Naruto entregándole su Hitai-ate, el collar del Shodaime y tomando su licencia.

-Cuídate Naruto, dice Tsunade.

-Hai Tsunade-sama, dice Naruto antes de salir de la torre del Hokage.

Naruto camina por las calles de la aldea con calma y sin apuros, en su camino a las puertas de la aldea se encuentra con Sasuke y Sakura.

-Dobe al fin te das cuenta de lo que pasa por tratar de detenerme, dice Sasuke.

-Sasuke no fue por ti, sino por el miedo que le tienen al Kyuubi, el consejo civil y los asesores de Lady Hokage, dice Naruto.

-Maldito demonio que haces aquí, deberías estar muerto, dice Sakura.

-Quien va a matarme? tu Haruno, por favor no me hagas reír, dice Naruto en un tono frio.

-Nos vemos, no perderé mi tiempo con el bastardo traidor Uchiha y su pequeña puta, dice Naruto continuando su camino a las puertas de la aldea.

Unos minutos más tarde Naruto llego a las puertas de la aldea, se despidió de los guardias de la aldea y se fue.

 **Unas horas más tarde**

Naruto llego a Nami no Kuni (Pais de las Olas), desde allí se dirigió a Uzushigakure no Sato (País del Remolino) siendo guiado los conocimientos otorgados a él por las Deidades.

Unos 10 minutos más tarde Naruto llego a las ruinas de la aldea oculta entre los Remolinos, al llegar fue directamente hasta unas ruinas donde al llegar a una de las puertas, coloco un poco de su sangre en el sello.

Unos segundos más tarde la puerta frente a Naruto se abrió revelando la biblioteca de Uzu en la cual están todos los rollos de **Fuinjutsu** del clan Uzumaki, Naruto sello los miles de rollos de **Fuinjutsu** en varios pergaminos de almacenamiento, una vez sellada la biblioteca Uzumaki, Naruto se dirigió a la siguiente puerta, una vez coloco su sangre y la puerta se abrió revelo la fortuna Uzumaki, Naruto sello la fortuna heredada por él en un pergamino y se fue de la isla.

 **Un mes más tarde**

A pasado un mes desde que Naruto fue exiliado de Konoha, Naruto estuvo viajando por las ciudades del país del Viento, en una de esas ciudades bien entrada la tarde se encontró con Temari.

Temari al ver a un pelirrojo que le parece muy conocido se dirige a donde esta.

-Hola chico como estas? Pregunta Temari.

-Temari soy yo Naruto, acaso no te acuerdas de mí, dice Naruto.

-Naruto, pero que haces aquí, estas en una misión? Pregunta Temari.

-No soy más un ninja Temari, fui desterrado de Konoha por llevar a Sasuke de regreso a la aldea lleno de sangre, aunque según Tsunade la sangre sobre el Uchiha era mía, aunque en realidad el consejo de la aldea me exilio por el miedo que el consejo civil y los asesores de Lady Hokage le tienen al Kyuubi no Kitsune, responde Naruto.

-Entonces que haces aquí Naruto? Por qué no te unes a cualquier otro pueblo? Pregunta Temari.

-Iwa está resentido con Konoha ahí no me van a recibir, en Kumo son capaces de sacarme el Kyuubi y colocarlo en un shinobi leal al pueblo y Kiri está en guerra civil, lo cual no es una opción, dice Naruto.

-Y porque no dirigirse a Suna? Pregunta Temari.

-Para allá voy Temari, pero en el camino he pasado por algunos de los pueblos, además de que Lady Hokage me dijo que enviaría una carta al Kazekage pidiéndole que me acepte en sus filas shinobis, dice Naruto.

-No sé si Gaara recibió el mensaje, ya que he estado fuera del pueblo por una misión, pero él fue nombrado Gondaime Kazekage hace un mes, el consejo hace votos en sus decisiones porque él es muy joven, pero él es muy respetado en el pueblo, su palabra tiene mucho peso en el pueblo, y al consejo le encantará tener a un ninja que está a la par con mi hermano, dice Temari.

-Realmente crees que el pueblo me acepte? Pregunta Naruto.

-Créeme Naruto allí te aceptaran, además nosotros no sabíamos que te exiliaron sino Gaara hubiera mandado grupo de búsqueda y te habría llevado bajo la protección de la arena, dice Temari.

-Te creo Temari, dice Naruto.

-Bueno Naruto vamos a buscar un hotel para pasar la noche y mañana nos iremos a la aldea de la arena, dice Temari.

.Está bien Temari vamos, dice Naruto caminando con Temari en búsqueda de un hotel.

Unos 10 minutos más tarde encontraron un hotel aunque solo hay una habitación disponible, ambos ninjas por lo cansados que están pagan la habitación por una noche y se dirigen a dormir.

-Bueno Temari tu duerme en la cama yo dormiré en el sofá, dice Naruto.

-No Naruto, podemos compartir la cama, ven y duerme conmigo, necesito que seas mi almohada, dice Temari haciendo un puchero.

-Está bien Temari, dice Naruto acostándose junto a Temari.

-Buenas noches Naruto, dice Temari.

-Buenas noches Temari, dice Naruto.


	4. Llegada a Suna 1era parte

**Capitulo 3**

 **Llegada a Suna primera parte**

 **Al día siguiente**

Naruto y Temari s levantaron temprano, desayunaron y charlaron tranquilamente, recogieron sus cosas y salieron del hotel para dirigirse a Suna, en el camino fueron hablando y conociéndose un poco más. Aunque no se contaron su vida, sino sus gustos, sus disgustos, sus sueños.

 **Sunagakure no Sato**

Naruto y Temari caminaron a través de la entrada de la aldea, el guardia de la aldea comprobó el registro de Temari al igual que él de Naruto, aunque Naruto es técnicamente es un civil por ahora, caminaron por las calles de la aldea en dirección de la Torre Kazekage, mientras Naruto vio a su alrededor con asombro, ya que él nunca antes había estado en Suna. Muchos de los civiles se le quedan viendo fijamente por el estado de su ropa y porque va con Temari. Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a la plaza central del pueblo en la que queda la Torre Kazekage.

 **Torre Kazekage-Oficina del Kazekage**

Gaara se encuentra en su oficina mirando y firmando los documentos que todo Kage debe firmar con la ayuda de su secretaria Matsuri. El consejo quiere que Gaara aprenda los caminos de la localidad y la forma de mirar por encima de los documentos del pueblo.

Los pensamientos de Gaara viajan en torno a su amigo Naruto ya que se entero que fue exiliado y a su hermana Temari, él le asigno una misión sencilla durante un mes y el día anterior en la tarde debía regresar pero todavía no hay rastro de ella. Él está preocupado por ella, su batalla contra Naruto lo hizo cambiar, la voluntad de Naruto por proteger a su gente preciosa, lo ha cambiado, por eso se hizo Kazekage, siguiendo sus pasos. Sus pensamientos viajaron de nuevo a Temari, él pensó que si ella no regresa al ponerse el sol, él enviara grupo de búsqueda para ella. Poco después volvió a la pesadilla de su vida y la de cualquier Kage, el papeleo.

Mientras Gaara firma los papeles, inmerso en sus pensamientos, u ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, el se detuvo junto con Matsuri y alzo la vista, preguntándose quién será.

-Adelante dice Gaara tranquilamente, Temari entro con su abanico de batalla colgando en su espalda, el sonrió al verla pues ella está bien. Pero se sorprendió por la persona que entro detrás de ella, aunque ya había visto por foto la nueva apariencia de su amigo, el cabello largo, puntiagudo de color rojo carmesí, los ojos violetas, los bigotes en cada mejilla, la ropa de color naranja no hay duda.

-Hola Gaara, tiempo sin vernos dice Naruto algo triste, el Naruto que Gaara conoce nunca está triste y tranquilo, pero al verlo a los ojos se sorprendió al ver esos ojos violetas que parecían muertos en comparación con la determinación y del brillo que alguna vez tuvieron y que le inspiraron una vez.

-No llames a Kazekage-sama por su nombre común, trátalo con el respeto que se merece, dice Matsuri.

-Matsuri puedes retirarte, dice Gaara antes de volver a ver a Naruto y Temari.

-Lo siento por mi rudeza, dice Gaara.

-Ha pasado algo de tiempo mi amigo, dice Gaara.

-Así es Kazekage-sama, dice Naruto.

-Por favor no me llames así, las formalidades son innecesarias entre nosotros, Gaara está bien, dice Gaara y Naruto asintió mientras Gaara se voltea a ver a Temari, que esta sonriendo por la interacción.

-Temari se suponía que debías volver ayer, quedaste atrapada en una emboscada? Pregunta Gaara.

-No Gaara la misión salió como estaba previsto, no hubo emboscada, responde Temari.

-Entonces ¿Por qué tardaste un día y medio para volver? Pregunta Gaara.

-Gaara yo acababa de terminar mi misión y me dirigía de regreso al pueblo después de comer algo cuando me encontré con Naruto allí, al acercarme a él, al principio no lo reconocía pero cuando hable con él me di cuenta quien era, le pregunte que hacia allí, dice Temari para después contarle todo lo que sucedió en su encuentro con Naruto, Gaara escucho todo atentamente, por fuera no mostro ni una emoción pero por dentro hierve como el interior de un volcán, no hay emoción negativa que Gaara no sienta, incluso llego a estar a punto de partir a la entrada de la hoja y desatar al Shukaku allí.

-Ya escuche suficiente Temari, dice Gaara.

-Naruto es cierto todo lo que Temari me dijo? Pregunta Gaara.

-Así es Gaara, dice Naruto con la voz quebrada.

Temari al verlo así no aguanto se precipito contra Naruto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, recostó la barbilla de Naruto en su hombro mientras le acaricia el cabello rojo carmesí.

-Ya tranquilo Naruto, déjalo salir, aquí todo saldrá bien, lo que está hecho, así se queda, pero todo está en el pasado, dice Temari haciéndole cariño a Naruto en el cabello tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Gaara se sorprendió al ver la actitud de su hermana para con Naruto, ella nunca mostro este lado suave de ella, ni siquiera a Kankuro y a él. Ella solo los regaña un poco y demostrarles que a ella le importan, pero eso fue todo. Mientras que los muchos tipos que aun la persiguen como fanáticos ni siquiera consiguen una segunda mirada de ella.

-Lo siento Naruto Uzumaki, en la carta que me llego de la Hokage nunca me explico que fue lo que paso y menos que te habían exiliado de la hoja, de haberlo sabido habría mandado grupos de búsqueda para que te trajeran a la arena, dice Gaara.

-Está bien, no es tu culpa Gaara dice Naruto y Gaara asintió mientras continua.

-Bien Naruto, ahora yo Sabaku no Gaara, Gondaime Kazekage de Sunagakure no Sato, te ofrezco por este medio que tú seas parte de las filas shinobi de Suna aceptas? Pregunta Gaara.

-Hai me encantaría, arigato, dice Naruto y Gaara asintió mientras se dirige de nuevo a su escritorio, se sentó y busco en una gaveta mientras saca un Hitai-ate de color negro con el símbolo de Suna, Gaara se dirigió de nuevo a Naruto y se la entrego.

Naruto agarro el Hitai-ate y se lo amarro en la frente.

-Se ve muy bien en ti, felicidades, Naruto, dice Temari.

-Arigato, dice Naruto y ella sonrió.

-Naruto ya que eres nuevo en el pueblo y no tienes donde vivir, te alojaras conmigo y mi familia en la finca Sabaku, mañana hablare con él consejo respecto a tu rango y condición en el pueblo, pero te aseguro, que se te dará un rango respetable y serás un honorario shinobi de Suna, serás tratado por igual como en cualquier otro pueblo, dice Gaara.

-Gracias, Gaara, aunque si tengo donde vivir, ya que un día antes de que me exiliaran de Konoha, Tsunade me dio el pergamino en el que mi madre sello el Compuesto Uzumaki y lo cargo conmigo, pero me gustaría vivir con ustedes, por lo menos hasta que pueda regresar a las filas shinobis y hacer unas cuantas misiones, dice Naruto.

-Naruto soy correcto si presumo que no has utilizado tu chakra en este mes, dice Gaara.

-Estuve dos semanas entrenando en la isla de Uzu, aunque solo estuve aprendiendo un poco de los sellos, antes de viajar por algunas de las ciudades del país del viento y encontrarme con Temari, pero aparte de eso no he tenido algún tipo de formación, puedes dejarme en la lista de reservas, por un poco de tiempo, dice Naruto.

-Voy a hablar con el consejo mañana, pero no te preocupes incluso si llegas a estar en las fuerzas activas, te tendré realizando misiones sencillas, hasta que adquieras un nivel que consideres aceptable, dice Gaara.

-Gaara necesito el dinero de mi misión, como verás Naruto tiene un poco gastada y en mal estado su ropa, quiero comprarle ropa adecuada, dice Temari.

-Aquí tienes el rollo con la misión que te asigne, esta sellado y firmado, entrégaselo a Matsuri cuando salgan y ella te entregará el dinero, dice Gaara.

-Gracias Gaara, dice Temari agarrando el pergamino con una mano y con la otra agarrando la mano de Naruto.

Una vez salieron de la oficina de Gaara, Temari y Naruto se acercaron a la mesa de Matsuri, Temari le entrego el pergamino, Matsuri lo vio por encima y saco el dinero necesario.

-Aquí tiene Temari-sama, dice Matsuri entregándole el dinero a Temari, quien agarro el dinero con una sonrisa y salió agarrada de la mano con Naruto de la torre Kazekage.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a la zona comercial de la arena, caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una tienda de equipos ninja, en la cual Temari dejo su abanico de batalla en el mostrador para mantenimiento y Naruto se dispuso a ver las armas y la ropa.

-Puedo ayudarle Joven? Dice el Hideki.

-Sí señor, aunque no tengo mucho dinero, dice Naruto.

-Hideki está conmigo, dice Temari.

-Temari-sama, ¿En qué puedo servirle hoy? Pregunta Hideki.

-Como puede ver Naruto está aquí en busca de un poco de ropa y equipo, se acaba de unir al pueblo como ninja. Así que necesito la ropa de mejor calidad y equipo de la más alta calidad, lo agregas a mi cuenta, responde Temari.

-Temari este lugar se ve bastante caro, estás segura de gastar tanto dinero en mi? Pregunta Naruto.

-Tranquilo Naruto, no te preocupes por eso, vamos a ir a conseguirte ropa adecuada para que te veas tambien como yo, dice Temari mientras lo lleva a la sección de ropa y ella empieza a ver acompañada por un asistente de sexo femenino.

-Qué pasa Naruto, no te gusta esta tienda? Pregunta Temari.

-No es eso, sino que yo no tengo buena elección, ir con lo que tu elijas, responde Naruto.

-Espérame aquí, estaré de vuelta con la mejor ropa, para ti, dice Temari y Naruto asiente.

Una hora más tarde Temari regreso con un poco de ropa y lo llevo al vestuario, para que se pruebe la ropa, al salir Naruto del vestuario el aliento de Temari se quedo atrapado en la garganta, al igual que la asistente, que se sonrojo al igual que Temari al verlo.

Naruto lleva un pantalón azul oscuro, botas de combate negras, una camisa manga corta de color negro, una capa como la de su padre de color negro, un par de calentadores de color azul marino en los brazos y en las manos llevaba guantes sin dedos y en su mano derecha su pulsera para su invocación.

-Te gusta? Pregunta Naruto nervioso.

-Me encanta, dice Temari sonriendo mientras se sonroja.

Recogió un nuevo juego de Kunais de color Beige y un porta Kunai de color blanco, tambien recogió un juego de Shurikens estándar y los llevo al mostrador. Temari le eligió unos cuantos juegos más de ropa, los cuales el dueño de la tienda tomo nota de todo.

-Los cuatro juegos de ropa separados, los enviare a su casa Naruto, dice Hideki.

-Envíalos a la finca Sabaku, dice Temari.

Hideki se sorprendió pero asintió.

-Naruto hay algo que le gustaría personalizar en su ropa? Pregunta Hideki.

-Sí, responde Naruto tomando un lápiz y dibujo el Remolino Uzumaki de color rojo y el Kanji para Kitsune.

-Puede coserlos en grande en la espalda de mi camisa en color dorado ambos y en mi capa en color dorado? Pregunta Naruto.

-Claro, y en los demás juegos de ropa los quiere con esos mismos colores? Pregunta Hideki.

-Sí, aunque en la blanca de color rojo, responde Naruto.

-Necesito su camisa y su capa un momento, dice Hideki.

Naruto se quito la capa y la camisa, se las entrego a Hideki, quien 15 minutos más tarde regreso con los logos ya estampados en la camisa y en la capa de Naruto.

-Bien en lo que termine de coser los logos, enviare los juegos de ropas separados a la finca Sabaku, dice Hideki.

-Gracias Hideki, dice Naruto mientras sale de la tienda con Temari.

Temari y Naruto salieron de la tienda agarrados de la mano, mientras los aldeanos se sorprenden al ver a la princesa de Suna de la mano con un shinobi pelirrojo a quien ninguno reconoció, pero al ver el Hitai-ate de Suna se confundieron más. Muchas chicas se le quedan viendo sonrojadas y después comentan entre sí, mientras que los chicos están en los celos. Naruto y Temari se dirigieron a la zona de los clanes de la aldea, de allí se dirigieron a una gran finca. Temari y Naruto entraron a la casa, la cual al Naruto verla se sorprendió por lo grande que es para tres personas.

-Naruto está es mi casa, y por ahora tu casa, te la mostraré, dice Temari agarrando la mano de Naruto y dándole una visita guiada por la gran casa.

-Esta es tu habitación, dice Temari abriendo la puerta mostrándole un gran cuarto con una cama matrimonial en el centro, un armario y un baño. Naruto está sorprendido que va a vivir con Temari y sus hermanos.

-Mi habitación está al frente de la tuya, la de Kankuro está al final a la izquierda y la de Gaara al final pero a la derecha, justamente enfrente de Kankuro, dice Temari alegre mientras Naruto sonríe feliz y empiezan a caminar al sofá en la sala.

-Naruto si quieres podemos comer algo, el restaurante en el que siempre pedimos tarda dos horas en despachar la comida, además no me gusta comer allí, por toda la gente mirándome a cada rato, dice Temari.

-Sí quieres yo puedo cocinar? Dice Naruto.


	5. Llegada a Suna 2da parte

**Capitulo 4**

 **Llegada a Suna segunda parte**

-Sabes cocinar? Pregunta Temari.

-Sí responde Naruto levantándose y entro en la cocina mientras Temari se sentó en el mesón de la cocina a ver a Naruto cocinar. Naruto saco un sartén y los ingredientes que están disponibles, se lavo las manos antes de cortar las verduras con un cuchillo como un profesional, coloco la pieza de carne que consiguió en la nevera, en el sartén, después se puso a hacer una salsa para adornar y dar mejor gusto. Cuando el olor se empezó a esparcir por la cocina a Temari se le hizo agua la boca.

-Kami por el olor puedo decir que sabes cómo cocinar, de nosotros tres el único que medio sabe cocinar es Kankuro, dice Temari.

-Aquí tienes Temari, dice Naruto entregándole el plato. Temari agarro un tenedor, corto un pedazo y se lo comió, mientras lo mastica sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras en su boca los sabores explotaron. Naruto sonríe al verla y se dispuso a comer tambien, mientras recuerda que áyame le enseño a cocinar a pesar de que él siempre comía en Ichiraku's con ella, ya que a él no le gustaba comer solo.

-Eres un excelente cocinero Naruto, esto supera con creces a los restaurantes en los que pedía comida para la casa todos los días, dice Temari.

-Me alegra que te guste, si quieres puedo hacerte la cena todos los días, dice Naruto.

-Eso sería perfecto Naruto, dice Temari.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de lo que has hecho por mí, dice Naruto sonriendo.

-Deberías sonreír más Naruto, dice Temari.

-Tienes razón, quizás aquí si pueda ser feliz, dice Naruto.

-Bueno Naruto vamos a dormir, dice Temari.

-Está bien, dice Naruto.

Unas horas más tarde Temari se levanto iba a ir a la cocina cuando paso por la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, al ver dentro de la habitación ve a Naruto despierto.

-Qué pasa Naruto, no puedes dormir? Pregunta Temari.

-Lo que pasa, es que en la hoja, gracias a los constantes ataques por parte de los aldeanos casi no dormía y por costumbre me cuesta dormir por estar alerta, dice Naruto triste.

-Ya Naruto tranquilo, aquí nadie intentará colarse en tu habitación para matarte, dice Temari abrazando a Naruto y acostándose con el sin importarle que ella solo esta vestida con un camisón hasta los muslos y sus bragas.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Naruto y Temari se despertaron temprano, Temari salió de la habitación de Naruto, fue a la suya a cambiarse mientras Naruto se vistió con un pantalón Anbu Azul Oscuro, botas de combate negras, una camisa manga corta negra, un par de calentadores en los brazos hasta el borde de la manga de la camisa en cada brazo, guantes sin dedos negros y una capa como la de su padre de color negro con el símbolo Uzumaki y el Kanji para Kitsune ambos en la espalda de la camisa y la capa en color dorado.

Temari se coloco un pantalón negro ajustado a su cintura y encima un kimono negro con un cinturón rojo y su abanico de batalla amarrado en la espalda.

Al bajar a la sala se encontraron con Gaara y Kankuro charlando en la sala.

-Mañana Kankuro, Gaara, dice Naruto pasando a la cocina.

-Mañana Kankuro, Gaara, dice Temari entrando en la sala segundos después que Naruto entro en la cocina.

-Mañana Temari, Naruto, responden los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Naruto hoy me reuniré con el consejo, más tarde pásate por mi oficina para que hablemos de la reunión, dice Gaara.

-Hai dice Naruto.

Unos 15 minutos más tarde Naruto sirvió a cada uno un plato con huevos, tostadas, tocino frito y jugo de Naranja.

-Naruto eres un excelente cocinero, sin dudas mejor que Kankuro, dice Temari antes de saborear otro pedazo del desayuno preparado por el oji-violeta.

-En efecto, dice Gaara y después siguió comiendo.

-Oye! Dice Kankuro molesto por lo dicho por su hermana y su hermano menor. Kankuro sabe de Naruto, porque Gaara le dijo cuando él llego a dar el reporte de su misión.

-Temari es diferente alrededor de Naruto, dice Kankuro.

-Lo sé y si ellos se acercan y se hacen pareja, lo apruebo, Naruto para Temari es mejor que cualquier persona del pueblo, confió en que él la protegerá, además sé que Temari no hará algo para romperle el corazón a Naruto, ella es de carácter fuerte, por eso es que son tal para cual, dice Gaara.

Mientras en la cocina Naruto lava los platos sucios mientras que Temari los seca.

-Naruto que tienes pensado hacer hoy? Pregunta Temari.

-Empezaré mi formación, necesito hacerme más fuerte, para proteger a Gaara, a Suna, a mí, a Kurama, pero sobre todo a ti, dice Naruto.

-Quien es Kurama? Pregunta Temari.

-Tú lo conoces mejor como el Kyuubi no Kitsune, responde Naruto.

-Está bien, yo te acompañare en tu entrenamiento, dice Temari.

-Gracias Temari, dice Naruto.

-Bueno Naruto vámonos para que puedas empezar a entrenar, dice Temari.

 **Torre Kazekage-Salón del consejo**

El consejo de Suna es muy diferente al de Konoha, mientras conoce utiliza un consejo shinobi, un consejo civil y un trió de asesores del Hokage, el consejo de Suna está conformado por 10 personas en los más altos rangos shinobis de la aldea ó veteranos de guerra con muchísima experiencia y sabiduría. Gaara entro por la puerta mientras los Anbu que custodian el salón del consejo cerraron las puertas.

-De seguro todos se preguntaran, por qué llame a una reunión urgente, así que no perderemos tiempo, iré directo al grano, dice Gaara mientras todos asienten.

-Me imagino que todos saben quién es Naruto Uzumaki verdad? Pregunta Gaara.

-Sí, el es el Genin más prometedor de la hoja, fue capaz de derrotarlo a usted Kazekage-sama durante la invasión Arena-Sonido, dice Baki.

-Naruto Uzumaki fue desterrado de Konoha, hace un mes, dice Gaara y el consejo se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Baki volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso?, él era el Genin más prometedor y leal, lo que vimos en los exámenes Chunin es indicación clara, ¿Qué hizo? Dice Baki.

-Él capturo a Sasuke Uchiha cuando intento fugarse de la hoja para irse con Orochimaru, aunque Naruto llego a la hoja gravemente herido, el consejo decidió desterrarlo por dañar a su precioso Uchiha y por miedo al chakra demoniaco del Kyuubi no Kitsune, explica Gaara.

-Esos tontos debemos buscar al chico, podría convertirse en un ninja de la arena, todo el pueblo ya lo respeta, he incluso logro ayudarlo a usted Kazekage-sama y lo ve y respeta como un hermano, eso he oído, dice otro concejal y Gaara sonríe.

-Podría ser un shinobi fuerte para nuestro pueblo y su lealtad es incuestionable, la hoja no sabe lo que perdió, dice Chiyo mientras Gaara asiente y sonríe.

-No hay necesidad de buscarlo, dice Gaara.

-Por qué Kazekage-sama? Pregunta un concejal.

-Porque ya está en el pueblo, Temari se consiguió con él, en un pequeño pueblo cerca de la arena, y le dijo que la acompañara. Ya lo he agregado a la lista de shinobis de la aldea, ya le di su Hitai-ate, lo único que falta es darle un rango adecuado para él, por lo cual estoy aquí para escuchar sus sugerencias, dice Gaara.

-Por su actuación en los exámenes y en la invasión, considero que chunin de elite es adecuado para él, por ahora, una vez adquiera su nivel adecuado se le dará el rango de Jounin de elite, dice un concejal mientras todo el consejo sonríe al igual que Gaara porque están de acuerdo.

-Bien a Naruto Uzumaki, se le concede el rango de chunin de elite, dice Gaara y todos asienten con la cabeza.

-He decidido ponerlo en la lista de reservas por el momento, al igual que su solicitud a mí, dice Gaara y todos lo ven con curiosidad.

-No ha utilizado su chakra ni a entrenado desde que salió del hospital y fue desterrado de la hoja, él me ha solicitado tiempo de formación indefinida, hasta que se encuentre en un nivel adecuado para él, yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo con él, ¿está el consejo de acuerdo? Pregunta Gaara y todos asienten, ya que consideran que tiene sentido, solo será fuerte muy bien entrenado.

-El consejo es despedido, dice Gaara mientras todos salen con sonrisas en la cara por la nueva adición a la fuerza shinobi de la aldea y Gaara está feliz de que el consejo vio la razón y de que él es un Jinchuuriki con su sello completamente estable. Gaara a la vez está algo triste por no ser capaz de encontrar a Naruto antes.

 **Torre Kazekage-oficina Kazekage**

Unas horas más tarde Gaara está en su oficina pasando por los documentos y pergaminos de las misiones, cuando escucho un golpe en la puerta, ya sabe quién es, estaba esperando a su amigo.

-Adelante dice Gaara.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Naruto diferente, Gaara tiene que admitir que lo que Temari le dijo sobre como se ve Naruto en su traje ninja es verdad, además Naruto se ve como un shinobi de temer con su nuevo traje ninja, el polvo en su ropa deja claro que ha estado entrenando duro y su postura es recta.

-Naruto el consejo tomo una decisión, ha acordado darte el rango de chunin de elite en base a tu actuación en los exámenes y la invasión, por lo menos hasta que estés a un nivel que consideres adecuado, cuando adquieras ese nivel te darán el rango de Jounin de elite, dice Gaara entregándole su chaleco de color beige claro.

Naruto lo tomo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias Gaara, dice Naruto mientras Gaara sonríe.

-Naruto aquí está tu formulario de inscripción, tú ya debes de saber todo lo que necesitas para llenarlo, tu nombre, estado de clan, rango, nombre de tus padres y tu firma como promesa de lealtad a Sunagakure no Sato, no tienes necesidad de una foto, pues ya te tomaron una mientras estabas entrenando, por lo que no tendrás que perder el tiempo con eso, dice Gaara y Naruto asintió.

Naruto se puso a llenar todos los detalles con la verdad, una vez termino de llenarlo se lo devolvió a Gaara, cuyos ojos se agrandaron al leer lo que en el papel fue escrito por Naruto, Gaara dejo caer el papel y saco un viejo libro bingo, abrió las paginas y volvió a leerlo, pasando sus ojos del libro a formulario y de nuevo al libro, suspirando.

-No puedo creer que nadie en la hoja se haya dado cuenta, hasta ahora después de tantos años, yo mismo me siento estúpido por no darme cuenta de ello, ¿Quieres decirle al pueblo? Pregunta Gaara.

-La verdad sí, aunque no estoy listo, dudo que alguien se atreva a venir tras de mí, si se enteran, solo quiero tomar el nombre de mi padre, pero voy a mantener el de mi madre, dice Naruto.

-Está bien, pero pudiste ocultarme esto hasta que estuvieras listo, por qué me lo dices? Pregunta Gaara y Naruto le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres mi Kage ahora, soy leal al pueblo, pero sobre todo a ti no te voy a mentir, responde Naruto y Gaara sonríe, la lealtad al pueblo por parte de Naruto es incuestionable y esta es la prueba.

-Muy bien, este registro lo daré a conocer en unos años, esperaré a que termines tu entrenamiento para hacerlo, me alegro de que confíes en mi para darme a conocer tu afiliación y una cosa más tu petición de estar inactivo para que puedas entrenar fue aprobada, serás reintegrado cuando estés listo ó lo solicites tu mismo. Aquí está tu asignación mensual que obtendrás de mí, personalmente hasta que estés de nuevo en las misiones, dice Gaara tranquilamente entregándole el sobre, Naruto lo agarro agradecido.

-Arigato Gaara, dice Naruto y Gaara sonrió.

-Naruto qué piensas de Temari? Pregunta Gaara.

-Ella es lo más importante para mí y es lo único que guardo aparte del pueblo y tú, dice Naruto mientras Gaara sonríe y Naruto sale de la oficina.

 **En la noche**

Naruto se encuentra en el techo de la finca Sabaku viendo las estrellas y pensando en su vida, hasta que una voz lo distrae.

-Hola, dice Temari sentando a su lado.

-Hola dice Naruto.

-Me entere que te dieron el rango de chunin de elite felicidades, dice Temari.

-Gracias, aunque en lo que termine mi entrenamiento, me darán el rango de Jounin de elite, dice Naruto alegre.

-Qué bien, te lo mereces, dice Temari.

-Gracias, te debo mucho Temari, al fin siento que pertenezco a algo, al fin puedo andar tranquilo sin que me miren con odio, que me saquen a patadas de tiendas, que me vendan con sobre precio, que me deseen la muerte, dice Naruto algo triste.

-Ya Naruto, eso ya paso, aquí te respetan, aquí nadie te hará daño, yo siempre te voy a querer y respetar, dice Temari abrazándolo.

-Gracias Temari, dice Naruto.

-De nada, que ni piense Kankuro que voy a volver a comer su pésima comida, dice Temari al oler lo que cocina Kankuro.

-Si quieres, después que Gaara y Kankuro coman te puedo hacer algo, dice Naruto.

-Gracias Naruto, sabes que me encanta cuando cocinas, dice Temari.

Unos minutos más tarde Naruto le preparo algo de comer a Temari, una vez comieron se fueron a dormir, pero Temari al ver a Naruto dirigirse a su habitación, lo detuvo y le pidió que duerma con ella, Naruto le dijo que sí.


	6. Formación

**Capitulo 5**

 **Formación**

Al día siguiente Naruto y Temari se levantaron temprano, después de desayunar Naruto se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento para comenzar su formación, para estar a un nivel adecuado, mientras Temari lo acompaño.

El primer año Naruto estuvo exclusivamente entrenando su condición física, incrementando su resistencia y velocidad con ejercicios severos con ayuda de Temari y con sellos de gravedad y resistencia. Durante este periodo de tiempo, Naruto aprendido mucho gracias a los clones de sombra y a los regalos de los Dioses. Además en las noches realizo fuertes programas de entrenamiento físico en su mente con Kurama.

El segundo año Naruto se dedico a aprender el estilo de **Taijutsu** que le dio la diosa Tsukuyomi. El estilo se llama: **Ryu** **no** **Shinjitsu** (La Verdad del Dragón), es un estilo muy potente y letal lo aprendió con la Guía de Kurama ya que ese es el estilo de **Taijutsu** de su padre. Durante ese periodo comenzó con los ejercicios de control de chakra para mejorar su pésimo control de chakra.

Además de que por las noches aprendió mucho de estrategias con Kurama, sin contar todo lo que aprendió de los libros de la biblioteca de sus padres.

El tercer año Naruto lo utilizo para desarrollar su habilidad con las armas y se dedico a aprender el estilo de Kenjutsu de su clan que le dejo la diosa Tsukuyomi. El estilo se llama: **Kuro** **Uzu** (Remolino Negro) Temari le consiguió una **Boken** (Espada de Madera) para que Naruto pueda entrenar **Kenjutsu**. En las noches con la Guía de Kurama Naruto aprendió sobre la forja de armas aunque ya sabía la teoría por el libro que consiguió en la biblioteca de sus padres. Temari al enterarse de lo que Naruto aprendió le consiguió una gran cantidad de metal de chakra que trajo de una de sus misiones a Tetsu no Kuni. Este metal es una combinación de metal de la más alta calidad que se funde a altas temperaturas y que se mantiene en chakra usado por un grupo de herreros que dará lugar a un metal que es ligero pero muy fuerte y resistente que además puede canalizar chakra sin ninguna dificultad. Naruto después de aprender bien el proceso de forja lo realizo. Curiosamente solo hizo dos Hiraishin Kunais como los de su padre y además se forjo una O-Katana que salió muy interesante. Su longitud es un poco más larga que una hoja normal, la hoja es de color morado oscuro debido a que ese es el color de su chakra y cuando hizo la espada y los Kunais las hojas tomaron ese tono, el mango es de una mano y media lo cual le permitirá utilizar la espada tanto con una como con las dos manos. También a diferencia de las espadas normales que tendrían una ligera curvatura, su espada es completamente recta. Con su espada forjada y con la Guía y consejos de Kurama.

El cuarto año lo dedico a la formación **Ninjutsu** , fue uno de los años más duro para Naruto ya que tuvo que aprender todas las características de cada elemento bajo la guía de Temari aprendió todo sobre el **Futon** (Elemento Viento) y bajo la guía de Kurama aprendió todo sobre el **Suiton** (Elemento Agua), **Raiton** (Elemento Rayo) y **Katon** (Elemento Fuego), el **Doton** (Elemento Tierra) lo aprendió de los libros en la biblioteca de sus padres. Kurama le enseño como combinar los elementos para crear los avanzados, manipularlos correctamente para no crear algún accidente como cuando creó una fosa de lava al frente de la casa, pero bueno son solo pequeños errores que se cometen como en cualquier área de aprendizaje. Con sus colosales cantidades de chakra hacia 100 clones para cada elemento y para aprender todos los jutsus del pergamino que le dio la Diosa de la Oscuridad, mientras el original practicaba el **Kenjutsu** y **Taijutsu**. Al final ya pudo dominar perfectamente cada elemento y se sabe todos los jutsus del pergamino que le dejo la diosa de la Oscuridad.

El quinto año lo dedico al **Fuinjutsu** bajo la guía de los libros de la biblioteca de sus padres y específicamente los libros y pergaminos Uzumaki que encontró en la biblioteca de **Uzushiogakure** no Sato, y en las noches bajo la guía de Kurama seguía entrenando, a pesar de que no fue nada fácil, principalmente porque debe tener una buena caligrafía para los sellos así como aprender a escribir lo más rápido posible mientras está luchando con alguien. Pero no hay nada que la sangre Uzumaki y la guía de Kurama no arreglara, para Naruto le fue muy sencillo aprender sobre los sellos, como los de almacenamiento o los de su padre que eran de espacio/tiempo, además con la ayuda de Kurama alcanzo un nivel que solo unos pocos maestros Uzumakis lograron, al realizar los sellos usando su propio chakra, ya a esta altura supero con creces a sus padres. También sellos de barreras. Avanzo a pasos agigantados sobre dicho arte. Kurama lo sabía Naruto es un maestro de sellos y lo enorgullece de manera asombrosa. También empezó con su Dojutsu, Kurama le dijo que canalizara chakra en sus ojos, al abrirlos estos eran el **Sharingan** , el entrenamiento con el **Sharingan** empezó, Naruto se la pasó anticipando, esquivando los golpes y copiando los jutsus de Kurama, lo más destacable del **Sharingan** del pelirrojo es que no es ese **Sharingan** característico del Uchiha de color rojo y tomoes negros, más bien se mantiene violeta y sus tomoes son de color dorado, 3 en cada ojo símbolo de su madurez. Kurama le explico que si lo usaba en batalla esto ayudaría a que evolucione al **Mangekyo** y con mucho esfuerzo e interés obtendría el **Eternal** , pero para que pase eso falta mucho. Durante el dio continuo con sus ejercicios de resistencia y velocidad con Temari cuando no está en alguna misión, ahora llevaba sellos de 150 kilos y se mueve como si no los tuviera. Su control de chakra sin duda el mejor…

El último año con la Guía de Kurama Naruto aprendió el arte del **Genjutsu** de cómo hacerlos y usarlos en batalla, aprendió todos los **Genjutsus** del pergamino de la Diosa de la Oscuridad, no necesito entrenar en cómo salir de uno, gracias al regalo de la Diosa de la Luna. Naruto entreno bastante y con el **Sharingan** se le hizo más fácil aprenderlos y utilizarlos, en uno de los pergaminos de su padre, consiguió el **Rasengan** , Naruto bajo la guía del pergamino que Minato dejo con la explicación del Jutsu, Naruto todas las noches practicaba el **Rasengan** y en el día mandaba a 100 clones a practicar el **Rasengan** , al final la logro hacer en una semana. Después de eso se dispuso a agregarle chakra elemental, le tomo un par de meses perfeccionar dicha técnica con elemento **Futon** , **Raiton** , **Suiton** y **Katon** , los cuales son de rango S por ser muy peligrosos. Tambien encontró un pergamino sobre el **Hiraishin** , Naruto durante las noches practicaba dentro de la casa bajo la guía del pergamino y durante el día mandaba a los clones a dividirse en dos grupos un grupo a leer todo sobre el **Hiraishin** en la biblioteca de sus padres y al otro a practicar el **Hiraishin**. Fue avanzando despacio y con calma con dicho Jutsu ya que de por si era complicado, 5 meses después Naruto logro hacer el **Hiraishin** con sus propios sellos y en los Kunais que él mismo forjo coloco sus sellos del **Hiraishin** junto con un sello de convocatoria para no perderlos.

Tambien durante este año Naruto aprendió a dominar las **cadenas** de chakra con la guía de Kurama y el pergamino que su madre le dejo, junto con todos los jutsus y conocimientos del **Ninjutsu** **medico** que su madre le dejo en muchos de sus pergaminos personales, durante las noches practicaba bajo la guía de Kurama y durante el día realizo dos grupos de clones al primero lo mando a leer todo lo que consigan sobre las **cadenas** de chakra en los libros y pergaminos Uzumakis, al segundo lo mando a entrenar lo aprendido junto a Kurama y al tercero lo mando a entrenar con el **Ninjutsu** **medico** curando animales y a algunos civiles.

Ya ha caído la tarde y Naruto acaba de terminar su entrenamiento, ahora se encuentra descansando a la sombra de uno de los pocos árboles cerca de la finca Sabaku…

En un resplandor que le es familiar a Naruto iniciaron acto de presencia las 6 Deidades.

-Me alegra verlos una vez más, dice Naruto sonriendo.

-"Hola Naruto-kun, ¿cómo te ha ido?", Saluda/pregunto Hikari.

-"Es bueno ver que estas bien", dice Yami.

-"Te ves muy bien Naruto-kun", dice Tsukuyomi.

-"Te ha favorecido el entrenamiento Naruto-kun", dice Amaterasu.

-"Me alegra verte Naruto-kun", dice Shinigami.

-"Veo vas bien con tu entrenamiento, eso es bueno", dice Susanoo.

-Si todo va bien Hikari-sama, Yami-sama. Responde Naruto.

-"Hemos venido a fortalecer tu cuerpo, ya que el **Sharingan** que te dimos es muy fuerte y tu cuerpo apenas lo soporta", dice Hikari.

-Que bien, dice Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¿Listo Naruto-kun? pregunta Yami.

-Siempre Yami-sama, responde el pelirrojo.

-Bien… aunque tu cuerpo gracias al entrenamiento adquirió una gran resistencia, aun así lo fortaleceremos para que puedas soportar la enorme carga de poder al tener el Sharingan que te otorgamos, dice Yami.

Una vez más las Deidades se reúnen alrededor de Naruto con sus brazos extendidos al frente y un circulo se formo bajo los pies del pelirrojo.

 **-"Ten** **no** **shukufuku,** **nikutai** **to** **seishin** **o** **kyoka** **shimasu** (Bendición Celestial, fortalecimiento de cuerpo y alma)" dicen los Dioses al mismo tiempo.

El aura divina que desprenden los dioses entro en contacto con el círculo y luego con Naruto…

Una vez terminado el ritual, las Deidades tomaron un largo respiro.

-"Bueno con esto terminamos tu fortalecimiento", dice Hikari.

-Gracias Hikari-sama, responde Naruto mientras se lleva su mano derecha al rostro, exactamente a sus ojos en señal de dolor.

-¿Pasa algo Naruto?, pregunta Susanoo preocupado…

-Me arden mucho los ojos, responde el pelirrojo.

-Déjame ver, dice el dios de la tormenta.

El pelirrojo descubrió sus ojos dejando ver su **Sharingan** con tres tomoes, luego a una siguiente etapa el **Mangekyo** **Sharingan** una shuriken de tres puntas y cambiar una vez más, llegando al **Eterno** **Mangekyo** **Sharingan** de tres puntas a seis, pero tres de estas eran más delgadas que las del **Mangekyo** **Sharingan** , las más gruesas se alargaron uniéndose entre sí formando una especie de circunferencia. Las más delgadas sobresalían del semicírculo hecho por las aspas más gruesas. Obviamente estas fases siguen teniendo el color dorado del **Sharingan** de Naruto.

-¿Sabes que le pasó a mi **Sharingan** Susanoo-sama? Pregunta Naruto.

Sí creo saberlo, y tengo una teoría de lo que acaba de pasar. Al parecer a recibir la bendición celestial en ti, esta de alguna forma influyo en tu Dojutsu haciendo que el **Sharingan** evolucione a su etapa final y definitiva, dice Susanoo.

Luego de explicar el tema respecto a la evolución del Dojutsu de Naruto. Los dioses procedieron a despedirse de Naruto.

También durante este año Kurama le enseño a manejar su poder, lo que al principio le causo muchos problemas ya que al pasar de la 4 cola perdía el control y atacaba a quien se le cruzara por él camino, terminando con Kurama tomando el control de uno de los clones de sombra y colocándole un sello supresor de chakra demoniaco. A pesar de eso no se rindió y al final del año ya dominaba 6 de las 9 colas del poder de Kurama.

Durante los 6 años del entrenamiento la relación de Naruto y Temari fue creciendo y terminaron siendo pareja al final del primer año de entrenamiento.

 **Finca Sabaku**

Naruto camina a la finca Sabaku después de terminar su última sesión de entrenamiento, antes de pedir que lo coloquen en la lista activa de los shinobis de Suma.

Al ingresar a la finca Sabaku se encontró con Temari quien acaba de llegar de una misión.

-Hola cariño, dice Naruto.

-Hola Naru-kun, dice Temari antes de darle un beso.

-Como estuvo tu misión Mari-chan? Pregunta Naruto.

-Bastante bien y como estuvo tu entrenamiento Naru-kun? Pregunta Temari.

-Excelente, hoy termine mi última sesión de entrenamiento antes de pedirle a Gaara que me coloque en la lista activa de los shinobis, responde Naruto.

-Qué bien Naru-kun, al fin te podre ver en acción en las misiones, dice Temari.

-Así es Mari-chan, dice Naruto.

-Deberías pedirle a Gaara que te realicen una prueba para que vean en nivel que has alcanzado y te den el rango de Jounin de elite, como yo, dice Temari.

-Tienes razón Mari-chan, eso haré, dice Naruto.

-Cuando vas a hablar con Gaara? Pregunta Temari.

-Sí regresa temprano hablo hoy con él, sino lo haré mañana, responde Naruto mientras que Gaara escucha la última parte al estar entrando a la finca Sabaku.

-Naruto que quieres hablar conmigo? Pregunta Gaara.

-Hola Gaara, decirte que hoy termine mi entrenamiento, ya estoy listo para ingresar a la lista activa de los shinobis de Suna, además de que si puedes organizar una pequeña prueba para que los del consejo vean el nivel que he alcanzado, dice Naruto.

-Claro Naruto, mañana hablare con el consejo, por cierto mañana tambien convocaré a una reunión a todo el pueblo para anunciar tu afiliación, dice Gaara.

-Gracias Gaara, perfecto, dice Naruto.

-De que hablas Gaara? Pregunta Temari.

-Habla de mi herencia Mari-chan, con mi afiliación se refiere al nombre de mis padres, responde Naruto.

-Sabes quiénes son tus padres? Pregunta Temari.

-Sí, mi madre Kushina Uzumaki era la princesa del clan Uzumaki y la princesa de Uzu no Kuni y mi padre Minato Namikaze, era el Yondaime Hokage, el cuarto Hokage de Konoha, responde Naruto.

-Guao, eso es sorprendente, como es que en Konoha no sabían nada? Pregunta Temari.

-El Tercer Hokage, no le dijo a nadie para protegerme de los enemigos de mi padre, yo me enteré mientras estaba en coma porque Kurama mejor conocido por Kyuubi me conto todo incluso sobre mis padres, además Tsunade tambien me conto de mis padres, incluso me ayudo a sellar todos los libros y pergaminos con los que estuve entrenando y mis clones estuvieron leyendo estos 6 años que pase en entrenamiento y Tsunade me entrego el pergamino en el cual mi madre sello el Compuesto Uzumaki, el cual tengo conmigo, responde Naruto.

-Diablos, esto le dolerá muchísimo a Konoha cuando se enteren, dice Temari.

-Pues aunque es cierto, que se jodan, ellos me desterraron, ahora que sufran las consecuencias, mi lealtad esta ahora con Suna, responde Naruto.

-Excelente Naruto, además si Konoha intenta algo contra ti, Kankuro, Suna, Temari y yo te defenderemos, dice Gaara tranquilamente.

-Gracias Gaara, al igual, que yo defenderé a Suna, a ti, a Kankuro y a Temari, de quien sea y cuando sea, dice Naruto.

-Bien Gaara, nosotros nos retiramos a dormir, mañana tenemos un día bastante agitado, con el anuncio que harás al consejo y al pueblo sobre Naruto, dice Temari.

-Está bien, Temari.


	7. Afiliación, prueba y clan Uzumaki

**Capitulo 6**

 **Afiliación, prueba y instauración del clan Uzumaki**

Al día siguiente Naruto, Temari y Gaara se levantaron temprano después de comer, Gaara llamo a uno de sus Anbu personales.

-Tora necesito que reúnas al consejo de emergencia, dice Gaara.

-Hai Kazekage-sama, responde Tora antes de desaparecer.

Unos 15 minutos más tarde Naruto, Temari y Gaara caminan en dirección a la Torre Kazekage.

 **Torre Kazekage-Salón del consejo**

Naruto, Temari y Gaara entraron por las puertas del salón del consejo, mientas los Anbu que custodian el salón cerraron las puertas.

-De seguro se preguntaran por qué llame a esta reunión de emergencia, dice Gaara mientras todos asienten.

-La razón es porque tengo que hacer un anuncio importante con respecto a Naruto, aquí presente junto con mi hermana Temari la cual es su novia, dice Gaara.

-Qué anuncio es ese Kazekage-sama? Pregunta un concejal.

-Este es el formulario de inscripción a las filas shinobis de Suna que Naruto lleno hace 6 años atrás cuando lo hice parte de nuestras filas, dice Gaara entregándole el formulario a uno de los concejales.

Unos 10 minutos más tarde el formulario regreso a las manos de Gaara.

-Kazekage-sama lo que dice el formulario es cierto, Naruto aquí presente es hijo de los dos ninjas más temidos de la tercera gran guerra mundial ninja? Pregunta Chiyo.

-Así es Chiyo-san, responde Gaara.

-Demonios, hemos ganado un gran ninja en nuestras filas, dice otro concejal.

-Lo sé, esto lo mantuve en secreto, para mantener el pueblo a salvo mientras estábamos en recuperación después de las pérdidas que tuvimos durante la invasión a la hoja, además de que consideré oportuno hacer el anuncio el mismo día que Naruto será parte de las filas shinobis activas de la aldea, dice Gaara.

-Naruto ya termino su formación? Pregunta un concejal.

-Así es, además hemos venido aquí porque el solicito que le realicen una prueba para que ustedes comprueben el nivel en el que él se encuentra en este momento, para que así puedan ver si le dan el rango de Jounin de elite, aunque no tendrá que trabajar con los chicos de la aldea, ya que tanto él como mi hermana serán equipo y ellos se encargará de las misiones de alto rango y de algunas otras cosas, que yo mismo les signaré, dice Gaara.

-Kazekage-sama, sugiero que Naruto forme el clan Uzumaki aquí en la aldea y tome un puesto en el consejo, dice un concejal.

El ya tiene planeado formar el clan Uzumaki aquí en la aldea, incluso tiene su propio compuesto de clan, con lo de darle un lugar en el consejo, eso depende de ustedes, ya saben lo que opino de Naruto, dice Gaara.

-Está bien Kazekage-sama, aunque a simple vista Naruto emana un aura de poder inmenso y por lo que se ve es solo el poder de él, no está utilizando el poder del Kyuubi, dice Chiyo.

-Estamos de acuerdo con lo dicho por usted Kazekage-sama, con respecto a la prueba, consideramos que Baki se enfrente a Naruto en un combate de práctica, dice un concejal.

-Qué opinas Baki? Pregunta Gaara.

-Con gusto me enfrentaré a Naruto en un combate para medir sus habilidades, responde Baki.

-Estás listo Naruto? Pregunta Gaara.

-Hai Gaara, responde Naruto sorprendiendo a todos los del consejo.

-Primeo que nada entre Naruto y yo hay tanta confianza que le permití llamarme Gaara sin importar el lugar ó delante de quien esté, segundo vamos a realizar de inmediato la prueba, mientras el pueblo se reúne para yo poder hacer público la afiliación de Naruto, al mediodía, dice Gaara.

-Hai Kazekage-sama responden los miembros del consejo.

Rápidamente unos cuantos Anbu salieron a dar el anuncio al pueblo de una reunión de emergencia al mediodía, mientras Gaara, Naruto, Temari y el consejo de la arena, salen de la Torre Kazekage a una zona de entrenamiento para ver el combate entre Naruto y Baki.

 **Naruto vs Baki**

Naruto esta vestido con un pantalón azul oscuro, botas de combate negras, una camisa manga corta de color negro con el logo del Remolino del clan Uzumaki de color dorado en la espalda y el Kanji para Kitsune, encima de la camisa su chaleco chunin de color beige claro, una capa como la de su padre de color negro en la espalda tiene el Remolino del clan Uzumaki en dorado y el Kanji para Kitsune, un par de calentadores de color azul marino en los brazos y en las manos llevaba guantes sin dedos con sellos de almacenamiento en los cuales están sus dos Hiraishin Kunais, en su mano derecha su pulsera para su invocación, en su muslo derecho su porta Kunais, en su muslo izquierdo su porta Shuriken y en su cintura su O-Katana.

Mientras Baki está vestido con el uniforme tradicional de los Jounin de la arena.

Baki rápidamente ataco a Naruto entrando en un combate de Taijutsu contra el oji-violeta, el combate de **Taijutsu** duro unos minutos, en los que Naruto domino el combate de Taijutsu sin problemas, Baki pese a la ventaja de experiencia no pudo golpear a Naruto, ya que Naruto activo su **Sharingan** , con el cual predijo los movimientos de Baki, mientras que Naruto si logro golpear al ex-sensei de Gaara, Kankuro y Temari.

-Tu Taijutsu es muy fuerte y se ve que es letal, aunque contra mí no ejecutaste tus movimientos con mucha fuerza, los ejecutaste con la fuerza y velocidad suficiente como para hacerme retroceder sin ser capaz de acertarte un golpe, dice Baki.

-Eres muy buen peleador y tu Taijutsu es muy bueno, aunque como dices mi velocidad y fuerza con la que ejecute mis movimientos, no fueron para causar daño, sino solo para incomodarte, responde Naruto.

De un momento a otro Baki empezó a realizar sellos de mano que Naruto inmediatamente reconoció y Generando sus **cadenas** de chakra lo inmovilizo.

-Me rindo Kazekage-sama, no podré ganarle, la habilidad que demostró ha sido magnifica, mantuvo la calma en todo momento, supo controlar el combate de Taijutsu de principio a fin, tiene más chakra que cualquiera de los aquí presentes, incluso 10 veces más que usted Kazekage-sama, yo diría que el chakra de Naruto es infinito, dice Baki.

-Bien Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze te asigno el rango de Jounin de elite de la arena, dice Gaara.

-Gracias Gaara, dice Naruto.

-Felicidades Naru-kun, dice Temari abrazando a su novio antes de darle un beso.

-Gracias Mari-chan, dice Naruto después de que terminaron el beso.

-Naruto, Temari, tenemos que movernos el pueblo nos espera en la plaza principal de la aldea, frente a la Torre Kazekage, dice Gaara.

-Hai responden los dos al mismo tiempo caminado a donde está Gaara.

 **En la plaza frente a la Torre Kazekage**

Unos 10 minutos después del combate de Naruto contra Baki, Naruto, Temari y Gaara junto con el consejo llegaron a la Torre Kazekage, Naruto y Gaara salieron al balcón en el cual Gaara hablo.

-Pueblo de Suna, hoy yo Sabaku no Gaara Kazekage de Suna, anuncio la afiliación de un ninja que tiene 6 años en las filas ninja de la aldea, dice Gaara.

-Pueblo de Suna les presento a Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, hijo de Kushina Uzumaki princesa de Uzu no Kuni y Minato Namikaze el cuarto Hokage de la hoja, dice Gaara presentando a Naruto.

-Pueblo de Suna, yo Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Jounin de elite de Suna, prometo protegerlos, defenderlos de lo que sea y cuando sea, dice Naruto mientras todos los aldeanos asienten y gritan alegres.

-El pueblo es despedido, dice Gaara entrando a su oficina en la Torre Kazekage, seguido por Naruto y Temari.

-Bueno Naruto a partir de mañana empiezas a realizar misiones, junto con Temari, dice Gaara.

-Hai Gaara, dice Naruto y Temari asiente.

-Como ustedes son mis Jounin de elite, serán enviados a misiones de rango B alto, rango A, rango S y rango SS, dice Gaara.

-Hai Gaara, dicen Naruto y Temari al mismo tiempo.

-Naruto el consejo te ofreció que formes el clan Uzumaki aquí en la aldea y que tomes un puesto en el consejo, dice Gaara.

-Con gusto acepto las dos solicitudes del consejo, dice Naruto sonriendo.

-Bien, cuando se vuelva a reunir el consejo te aviso, y por cierto yo te diré a cuales reuniones asistir, ahora Naruto, has buscado un lugar donde colocar el compuesto Uzumaki? Pregunta Gaara.

-La verdad no, ya que estuve full ocupado con mi entrenamiento durante los últimos 6 años, pero a partir de hoy lo empezare a buscar, dice Naruto.

-Gaara una vez que Naruto consiga donde colocar el compuesto Uzumaki me mudaré con él, dice Temari.

-Está bien Temari, cualquier cosa en que pueda ayudarte me avisas Naruto, dice Gaara.

-Hai Gaara, dice Naruto.

-Bueno chicos son despedidos, dice Gaara.

Naruto y Temari una vez que salieron de la Torre Kazekage caminaron por el pueblo buscando donde comer, una vez encontraron un restaurante entraron pidieron su comida mientras charlan y esperan la comida.

Unos 10 minutos más tarde un camarero regreso con la comida de Naruto y Temari, ellos comieron tranquilamente mientras charlan.

Una vez terminaron y pagaron la cuenta salieron a ver los terrenos dentro de la aldea buscando un lugar donde Naruto pueda colocar el compuesto Uzumaki, luego de dos horas de búsqueda encontraron un terreno con buena cantidad de flora, revisaron el lugar.

-Naru-kun que te parece este lugar? Pregunta Temari.

-Es perfecto Mari-chan, responde Naruto.

-Compraras este lugar? Pregunta Temari.

-Sí Mari-chan, responde Naruto.

-Anbu, dice Temari.

-Dígame Temari-sama, dice Tora.

-Dile a Gaara que ya conseguimos un lugar para que Naruto coloque el Compuesto Uzumaki, dice Temari.

-Hai, dice Tora antes de desaparecer.

Unos 10 minutos más tarde apareció Gaara junto con el Anbu Tora y compro el terreno para Naruto.

-Bien Naruto, toma, estos son los papeles de propiedad de este lugar, ahora es tuyo, dice Gaara.

-Gracias Gaara, dice Naruto.

-Si quieres, quédate, no tardaré mucho en des-sellar el compuesto Uzumaki, dice Naruto mientras Gaara asiente.

Naruto saco el pergamino donde tiene sellado el Compuesto Uzumaki, activo el sello de almacenamiento colocando un poco de su chakra, el pergamino empezó a brillar durante un par de minutos, una vez el pergamino dejo de brillar, apareció una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo se disipo por completo, dejo ver el compuesto Uzumaki.

Una vez Naruto guardo el pergamino les mostro el compuesto Uzumaki a Gaara y Temari.

 **-Compuesto Uzumaki-**

El compuesto Uzumaki es un enorme terreno más grande que él clan Hyuga de Konoha, el compuesto Uzumaki está rodeado po un muro de Granito blanco completamente liso. El terreno tiene un inmenso complejo de construcción tradicional pero muy elegante de tres pisos dividido en diferentes edificios conectados entre sí. Además el complejo entero posee tres sub-niveles: en el primer complejo está la biblioteca, en la cual está actualmente toda la biblioteca que sus padres poseían y hay espacio para cualquier conocimiento que Naruto quiera agregar, el segundo nivel es una zona bastante amplia dedicada a la forja de armas y piezas de armaduras que contiene todo lo necesario para que el lugar sea útil, además posee un laboratorio para la elaboración de venenos y cualquier aditivo curativo. Y por último está la zona de entrenamiento que posee todo para ayudar con el entrenamiento y además está equipada con sellos de resistencia que hacen que todo el que entrene hay tenga problemas para moverse.

-Este compuesto es fantástico Naruto, el clan Uzumaki sin dudas fue el más poderoso del mundo ninja, dice Gaara.

-Es perfecto Naru-kun, dice Temari.

-Gracias Mari-chan, tienes razón Gaara, dice Naruto.

-Bueno chicos yo los dejo, tengo que volver a la oficina, nos veremos mañana, dice Gaara.

-Está bien Gaara, dicen Naruto y Temari al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno Mari-chan, vamos a la finca Sabaku a buscar tus cosas y las pocas cosas mías para traerlas a nuestro hogar, dice Naruto.

-Vamos Naru-kun, dice Temari agarrando la mano de Naruto.

15 minutos más tarde llegaron a la finca Sabaku, pasaron primero por la habitación de Temari, Naruto con ayuda de sus clones sello en dos pergaminos que el creo las cosas de Temari, en uno de los pergaminos esta toda la ropa y zapatos de Temari, y en el otro están sus objetos ninja, junto con su maquillaje y otras cosas, después fueron a la habitación de Naruto donde el sello toda la ropa que Temari le compro en un pergamino y los pergaminos con la biblioteca de sus padres y los que le regalaron las deidades, los guardo en un bolsillo, mientras que el que contiene su ropa lo guardo junto con los de Temari.

Salieron de la finca Sabaku y fueron al compuesto Uzumaki, unos minutos más tarde llegaron, Naruto y Temari ingresaron, antes de ir con Temari a la habitación principal Naruto dejo a los clones colocando sellos anti-oxidantes, auto-limpiadores y conservadores en las ventanas y muebles del compuesto.

Después de colocar sus cosas en la habitación principal del compuesto, Naruto y Temari se dirigieron a la biblioteca para que Naruto coloque la biblioteca de sus padres en la del compuesto junto con los pergaminos que le regalaron las deidades, todos los pergaminos bajo un sello de sangre con la sangre de él y de Temari.

Naruto tambien cambio el sello de barrera del compuesto por uno más efectivo junto con un sello de sangre en la puerta, que solo se abre para él ó para Temari.

-Mari-chan vamos a comer, yo cocino, dice Naruto.

En la cocina consiguieron alimentos con sellos de larga duración para que nada se dañara, aunque el compuesto estuvo años deshabitado.

Después de comer se sentaron a charlar en la sala, hasta bien entrada la noche.

-Mari-chan vamos a dormir a partir de mañana comenzamos a trabajar juntos, dice Naruto.

-Vamos Naru-kun, dice Temari mientras caminan juntos a la habitación principal del compuesto.

Al llegar a la habitación se cambiaron, Temari se puso una camisa para dormir y se quito el pantalón, desde que empezó a dormir con Naruto, duerme en bragas y con una sencilla camisa para dormir, mientras que Naruto se quedo en bóxers y se acostaron juntos.

-Buenas noches Naru-kun, dice Temari abrazando a Naruto.

-Buenas noches Mari-chan, dice Naruto.


	8. misiones parte 1

**Capitulo 7**

 **Misiones primera parte**

A la mañana siguiente Naruto y Temari se levantaron temprano, Naruto se vistió con un pantalón azul oscuro, botas de combate negras, una camisa manga corta de color negro con el logo del Remolino del clan Uzumaki de color dorado en la espalda y el Kanji para Kitsune, encima de la camisa su chaleco Jounin de color beige claro, una capa como la de su padre de color negro en la espalda tiene el Remolino del clan Uzumaki en dorado y el Kanji para Kitsune, un par de calentadores de color azul marino en los brazos y en las manos lleva guantes sin dedos con sellos de almacenamiento en los cuales están sus dos Hiraishin Kunais, en su mano derecha su pulsera para su invocación, en su muslo derecho su porta Kunais, en su muslo izquierdo su porta Shuriken y en su cintura su O-Katana.

Mientras que Temari se vistió con un pantalón cortó Anbu de color negro, un Kimono negro con flores y un cinturón rojo, sus sandalias negros de tacón y su abanico de batalla enganchado en su espalda.

Una vez que desayunaron se dirigieron a la Torre Kazekage para pedir su primera misión a Gaara.

 **Torre Kazekage-Oficina Kazekage**

Una hora más tarde Naruto y Temari llegaron a la oficina de Gaara, tocaron la puerta y esperaron que Gaara los deje entrar.

-Adelante, dice Gaara para que segundos después se abra la puerta y muestre a Naruto y Temari.

-Gaara venimos por nuestra primera misión, dice Naruto mientras Temari asiente.

-Su misión es ir a **Kawa** **no** **Kuni** (País de los Ríos) y detener a la familia Kurosuki, quienes se quieren adueñar del país, su líder Raiga Kurosuki es un ninja renegado de Kiri, y fue miembro de los 7 espadachines de la niebla y posee las famosas Kiba (colmillos), los mando a ustedes dos, porque sé que cumplirán la misión sin problemas, deben eliminar a la familia y a Raiga, está es una misión rango A que puede pasar a rango S, dice Gaara.

-Hai Gaara, responden los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Cuando debemos partir? Pregunta Temari.

-A ser posible hoy mismo, el Daymo del país de los ríos recurrió a nosotros al saber que Naruto es parte de nuestras filas shinobis, al parecer la misión que realizo cuando era miembro de la hoja con el equipo 7 a **Nami** **no** **Kuni** (País de las Olas) le hizo ganar mucho reconocimiento, al parecer quiere forjar lazos con la arena y todo gracias a Naruto, dice Gaara.

-Bueno mejor para nosotros Gaara, además estoy seguro que cuando en **Nami** se enteren que estoy aquí y lo que me hizo la hoja cortaran lazos con la aldea de la hoja y buscaran un tratado con la arena, dice Naruto.

-De hecho, una vez que regresen de su misión a **Kawa** **no** **Kuni** , los mandaré a **Nami** para que te vean y empecemos las negociaciones de tratado con ellos, últimamente han preguntado mucho si tu estas con nosotros, están ansiosos, quieren saber de ti, para ellos eres su héroe, dice Gaara.

-Lo haremos con gusto Gaara, dice Temari.

-Bueno Gaara, nos vemos en unos días, dice Naruto antes de agarrar la mano de Temari y salir de la oficina de Gaara.

 **Unas horas más tarde**

Naruto y Temari avanzan por los bosques de Hi no Kuni, en busca de su objetivo que se encuentra en **Kawa** **no** **Kuni** , van a alta velocidad, quieren llegar lo más rápido posible, llegaron sobre el anochecer a una pequeño pueblo en **Kawa** **no** **Kuni** , buscaron un hotel, comieron en el restaurante y se fueron a dormir.

 **Al día siguiente**

Naruto y Temari se levantaron a las 7 de la mañana, desayunaron y salieron del hotel en busca de la familia Kurosuki, llegaron a una aldea llamada **Katabame** **Kizan** , en la aldea se escondieron detrás de unas rocas, al ver a un grupo de personas con capuchas negras, quienes cargan un ataúd de madera, Naruto gracias a sus sentidos mejorados y a su habilidad de sensor Uzumaki, se dio cuenta que en el ataúd hay una persona viva y esta gritando pidiendo ayuda, le hizo a una sella a Temari, quien agarro su abanico de batalla, lo agito con fuerza levantando una gran nube de polvo que aprovecho Naruto para destruir el ataúd, dejando libre a un hombre de unos 43 años, piel bronceada, cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, el hombre salió corriendo buscando donde esconderse, Temari rápidamente se unió a Naruto quien ya está preparado para la batalla.

El líder del grupo está furioso, por lo que hizo Naruto, de la mansión salió la familia Kurosuki, que resultaron ser más de 50 personas.

-¿Qué hacen ninjas de Suna aquí? Pregunta Raiga.

-Vinimos a exterminarte a ti y a toda tu familia, dice Naruto.

-Su funeral los recordaré por siempre, dice Raiga sacando sus espadas.

-Mari-chan vamos a hacer esto rápido, dice Naruto creando 150 clones para el combate.

-Raiga esos ninjas son más fuertes de lo que parecen, dice Ranmaru.

-No te preocupes Ranmaru, los acabaremos rápido, dice Raiga con las Kiba en manos.

 **-Futon:** **Daitoppa** **no** **jutsu** (Elemento Viento: jutsu gran avance), dice Temari agitando su abanico de batalla, generando una inmensa y poderosa ráfaga de aire matando a algunos miembros de la familia Kurosuki, mientras los clones de Naruto desenvainaron su O-Katana y utilizando su estilo de Kenjutsu aniquilaron a sus enemigos.

En menos de 10 minutos, en el campo de batalla solo quedan Naruto, Temari y Raiga Kurosuki.

-(Maldición esos dos aniquilaron a mi familia rápidamente) piensa Raiga asustado.

-Bien Raiga llego tu fin, tu familia ya no existe y ese niño que tienes en tu espalda no te podrá ayudar más, dice Naruto mientras sus **cadenas** de chakra inmovilizan a Raiga y Ranmaru.

-Eso crees tú, responde Raiga sin poder moverse por las cadenas de chakra de Naruto.

- **Chidori** (Mil Aves), dice Naruto atravesando el pecho de Raiga y a Ranmaru de una sola vez, acabando con la vida de los dos.

Naruto al ver las Kiba en el suelo, las tomo, al tocarlas las espadas se iluminaron en chakra Raiton por un par de minuto, en los cuales las espadas aceptaron a Naruto, quien las sello en un pergamino.

-Vamos de regreso al hotel Mari-chan, mañana partimos a Suna, por hoy descansaremos, dice Naruto.

-Vamos Naru-kun, dice Temari mientras ambos caminan agarrados de la mano al hotel donde se hospedaron el día anterior.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto y Temari después de desayunar, partieron en dirección a Suna.

4 Horas más tarde Naruto y Temari cruzaron la frontera entre **Hi** **no** **Kuni** (País del Fuego) y **Kaze** **no** **Kuni** (País del Viento) sin problemas.

Naru-kun, vamos a apurarnos, se viene una tormenta de arena y estamos en el peor lugar posible para quedar atapados en una tormenta de arena, dice Temari.

-Mari-chan, agárrate de mi brazo, dice Naruto mientras Temari asiente y realiza lo pedido por su novio.

-Vas a utilizar el **Hiraishin** para llevarnos a la entrada de la aldea? Pregunta Temari.

-Así es Mari-chan, responde Naruto antes de que los dos desaparezcan en un destello rojo, par de minutos más tarde ambos Jounin de elite reaparecieron en un destello rojo en la entrada de la aldea de la arena.

-Naru-kun, vamos a hablar con Gaara, dice Temari mientras ambos caminan a la aldea.

Minutos más tarde los dos llegaron a la Torre Kazekage.

 **Torre Kazekage-Oficina de Gaara**

Gaara se encuentra en su oficina revisando los pergaminos de las misiones, cuando el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo.

-Adelante, dice Gaara.

Naruto abre la puerta y se hace a un lado como buen caballero dejando que entre primero Temari y el entra detrás de ella, una vez los dos ingresaron a la oficina Temari habla.

-Misión cumplida Gaara, se complico un poco pero no fue nada que no pudiéramos resolver Naruto y yo, dice Temari.

-Perfecto, pero cuéntenme como fue la misión, dice Gaara.

-Al principio fue bastante rara, ya que vimos a algunos miembros de la familia Kurosuki enterrando a alguien, al principio creímos que era algún miembro de ellos, hasta que gracias a mis sentidos mejorados escuche la voz de alguien pidiendo ayuda desde dentro del ataúd, una vez libere a la persona atrapada en el ataúd con ayuda de Temari, salió la familia Kurosuki completa de la mansión, a los cuales nos enfrentamos Temari y yo, dice Naruto.

-Una vez eliminamos a la familia Kurosuki, Naruto se enfrento a Raiga, inmovilizándolo con sus **cadenas** de chakra y después asesinándolo con un jutsu relámpago con el cual atravesó el pecho de Raiga, dice Temari.

-Bien chicos por hoy descansen, mañana partirán a Nami no Kuni, dice Gaara.

-Hai Gaara, dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Gaara, hoy voy a realizar unos sellos de barrera, para modificar los de protección del pueblo, puedo hacer una barrera mucho más potente y capaz de detectar chakra externo, ya que con agregar la firma de chakra de todos en la aldea, podremos saber cuando un extraño entra a la aldea, dice Naruto.

-Perfecto Naruto, hazte cargo de eso, dice Gaara.

-Hai Gaara, dice Naruto antes de agarrar la mano de Temari y salir juntos de allí.

Una vez fuera de la Torre Kazekage, Naruto y Temari caminan tranquilamente por la aldea, hasta llegar al edificio Anbu de la aldea y dirigirse a la división de sellos.

-Buenas Tardes Anbu-san, venimos de parte de Gaara, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, estoy autorizado para actualizar los sellos de barrera y protección de la aldea, dice Naruto.

-Adelante Naruto-san, dice el Anbu.

-Anbu, necesito que le muestre todos los sellos de barrera y protección de la aldea a Naruto, mi hermano el Kazekage lo autorizo a realizar lo que él considere necesario para proteger la aldea, dice Temari.

-Está bien Temari-sama, síganme, dice el Anbu.

Una hora más tarde Naruto modifico y cambio todos los sellos de barrera y protección de la aldea de la arena.

-Los nuevos sellos de barrera son capaces de detectar y localizar un intruso, ya que las firmas de chakra de todos los habitantes del pueblo se añadió a las juntas de los sellos, además los nuevos sellos de barrera dan alerta en caso de violación, los nuevos sellos de protección hacen la aldea una fortaleza, ya que desde dentro de la aldea podemos ver el mundo, pero el mundo no pueden ver lo que sucede dentro de nuestra aldea, en pocas palabras nuestro sistema es insuperable, termina de explicar Naruto dejando sin palabras a todos los Anbu presentes y a Temari.

-Naruto-kun has sin dudas eres un maestro de sellos, incluso has superado a tus padres, estos sellos de barrera y protección del pueblo son perfectos e insuperables, sin dudas has protegido al pueblo con esto, dice Temari.

-Temari-sama tiene razón, dice uno de los Anbu.

-Gracias Temari-chan, dice Naruto.

-Bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos, debemos ir a decirle a Gaara lo que Naruto hizo, dice Temari agarrando la mano de Naruto y saliendo de la división de sellos.

Unos 15 minutos más tarde Naruto y Temari llegaron a la Torre Kazekage para informarle a Gaara de los cambios realizados por Naruto en los sellos de barrera y protección de la aldea.

 **Torre Kazekage**

Cuando Naruto y Temari tocaron a la puerta de la oficina de Gaara, este ya los está esperando.

-Adelante chicos, dice Gaara.

-Gaara venimos de la división de sellos en el edificio Anbu, ice Temari.

-Lograron realizar los cambios? Pregunta Gaara.

-Sí Gaara, responde Naruto.

-Bueno, cuéntame, dice Gaara.

-Los nuevos sellos de barrera son capaces de detectar y localizar un intruso, ya que las firmas de chakra de todos los habitantes del pueblo se añadió a las juntas de los sellos, además los nuevos sellos de barrera dan alerta en caso de violación y los nuevos sellos de protección hacen la aldea una fortaleza, ya que desde dentro de la aldea podemos ver el mundo, pero el mundo no puede ver lo que sucede dentro de nuestra aldea, en pocas palabras nuestro sistema es infranqueable e insuperable, termina de explicar Naruto dejando sin palabras a Gaara y Matsuri.

-Diablos Naruto, ni siquiera Chiyo logro hacer eso, y ella era nuestra maestra de sellos, que obviamente tu eres muy superior a ella, dice Gaara.

-Yo soy un maestro de sellos como pocos Uzumakis, incluso soy superior a mis padres, dice Naruto.

-Bueno Naruto, gracias por cambiar los sellos de barrera y protección de la aldea, dice Gaara.

-No me lo agradezcas Gaara, hice lo mejor para el pueblo, yo soy un Jounin de la arena, como tal mi deber es defender la aldea de la arena, defenderte a ti y a Temari, dice Naruto.

-Bueno Naruto, Temari pueden retirarse, recuerden que mañana parten a **Nami** **no** **Kuni** , dice Gaara.

-Hai, responden los dos al mismo tiempo, para después salir de la habitación.

Al llegar al Compuesto Uzumaki, Naruto fue a cocinar mientras Temari se fue a bañar, una hora más tarde ambos comieron tranquilos charlando animadamente y después decidieron irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto y Temari se levantaron temprano, se ducharon, vistieron como el día anterior, desayunaron y partieron a la oficina de Gaara.

 **Torre Kazekage-Oficina Kazekage**

Gaara se encuentra en su oficina esperando por Naruto y Temari, quienes no tardaron mucho en llegar a la oficina de Gaara.

-Naruto, Temari, necesito que vayan a **Nami** **no** **Kuni** , al parecer tienen algunos problemas y Konoha se negó a ayudarlos, deben ayudarlos y tratar de conseguir una alianza con ellos, si es necesario ofrezcan ayuda militar, dice Gaara.

-Temari toma estos son los documento preparados con las condiciones que le pedimos a **Nami** para el nuevo tratado, lo único que les pedimos es que solo a nosotros nos den sus misiones, dice Gaara

-Hai Gaara, responden los dos al mismo tiempo mientras Gaara le entrega a Temari los documentos de la alianza con **Nami**.

-Pueden retirarse, dice Gaara.

Hai, dicen los dos al mismo tiempo saliendo de la oficina.

Unos 15 minutos más tarde Naruto y Temari se encuentran en la entrada de la aldea de la arena.

Naru-kun, listo para ir a **Nami**? Pregunta Temari.

-Así es Mari-chan, ya quiero ver a Tsunami, Tazuna e Inari, dice Naruto.

-Quienes son ellos Naru-kun? Pregunta Temari.

-Tazuna es un viejo que contrato a mi antiguo equipo en Konoha, para protegerlo de Gato, el ex magnate de los navíos, Tsunami es la hija de Tazuna, Inari es el hijo de Tsunami e nieto de Tazuna, dice Naruto.

-Entonces ellos son las pocas personas que guardas de tus misiones como ninja de la hoja? Pregunta Temari.

-Sí Mari-chan, responde Naruto.

-Bueno Naru-kun vámonos, recuerda que debemos entrar al país del fuego antes de irnos a Nami, dice Temari.

Unas horas más tarde Naruto y Temari están en el País de las Olas, al ir caminando llegaron al Gran Puente de Naruto.

-Naru-kun, por qué este puente tiene tu nombre? Pregunta Temari.

-Porque para los aldeanos de Nami, yo soy el héroe del País de las Olas, ya que gracias a mí, Tazuna con la ayuda de mis clones, logro terminar de construir el puente, y mi antiguo equipo y yo los defendimos de Zabuza Momochi, Haku la aprendiza de Zabuza y de Gato y sus asesinos, responde Naruto.

Unos 15 minutos más tarde ambos caminan por el pueblo del País de las Olas hasta encontrarse con Tazuna.

-Temari, gracias a dios, que vino, hemos tenido problemas, pero quien es el chico que la acompaña? Pregunta Tazuna.

-Su nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, responde Temari dejando en shock a Tazuna.

-Hola Tazuna, tiempo sin verte dice Naruto.

-Naruto, muchacho mírate como has crecido, te creíamos muerto después de lo que te paso en Konoha, dice Tazuna.

-He estado desde mis 12 años en la aldea de la arena, Temari me encontró y me llevo con ella a Suna un mes después de que me exiliaron de Konoha, durante ese mes estuve en Uzushigakure no Sato, buscando todo lo que le pertenece al clan Uzumaki, a mi clan y el de mi madre, dice Naruto.

-Además de que paso 6 años entrenando, para fortalecerse y hacer orgullosos a sus padres, que de paso fueron ninjas muy famosos, dice Temari.

-Tus padres? Sabes quienes fueron Naruto? Pregunta Tazuna.

-Antes de que Naruto te responda, toma, dice Temari entregándole a Tazuna un libro bingo viejo.

-Mi padre era Minato Namikaze, el rayo amarillo de Konoha, el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha y mi madre era Kushina Uzumaki la princesa de Uzu, responde Naruto dejando en shock una vez más a Tazuna mientras Temari busco en el libro bingo los nombres y se los mostro a Tazuna.

Tazuna vio el libro y después a Naruto y de nuevo el libro, estuvo haciendo eso durante un par de minutos.

-Diablos como en Konoha no se dieron cuenta? Pregunta Tazuna.

-El Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi no le dijo a nadie, lo mantuvo en secreto para protegerme de los enemigos de mi padre, mi nombre completo es Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, dice Naruto.

-Entiendo, dice Tazuna aun sorprendido.

-Tazuna puedes llevarnos a tu casa, allí nos cuentas que problemas están pasando, además nosotros tenemos una propuesta que hacerte a ti y al pueblo del País de las Olas, dice Naruto mientras Temari asiente.

-Claro Naruto, Inari y Tsunami se alegraran de verte, responde Tazuna mientras los tres empiezan a caminar.


	9. misiones parte 2

**Capitulo 8**

 **Misiones segunda parte**

Unos 15 minutos más tarde Naruto y Temari junto con Tazuna llegaron a la casa de Tazuna.

-Tsunami, Inari ya llegue, vengan a saludar, hay alguien que seguro quieren ver, dice Tazuna.

Un par de minutos más tarde Inari y Tsunami llegaron a la sala de la casa.

-Tou-san al fin regresaste, dice Tsunami abrazando a su padre.

-Abuelo, dice Inari.

-Tou-san quienes son los ninjas que vienen contigo? Pregunta Tsunami.

-Ellos son los ninja de la arena que contrate para que nos ayuden con los problemas que hemos estado enfrentado últimamente, dice Tazuna.

-La rubia con el abanico gigante en la espalda es Sabaku no Temari, la hermana del Kazekage de la aldea de la arena y el pelirrojo es, dice Tazuna pero Naruto lo interrumpe.

-Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, dice Naruto.

-N-Naruto? Eres tú? Preguntan Tsunami e Inari al mismo tiempo.

-Así es, Inari, Tsunami tiempo sin verlos, responde Naruto.

-Mírate cuanto has crecido, dice Tsunami abrazándolo.

-Naruto-ni, estás vivo, pensé que estabas muerto, dice Inari.

-Lo siento por hacerles pensar que estaba muerto, un mes después de que me exiliaran de Konoha, Temari me encontró y me llevo a la aldea de la arena, dice Naruto.

-Desde ese día a estado viviendo en Suna, desde ese día es un ninja de Suna, además de que estuvo los últimos años entrenando incluyendo este, hace un par de semanas que finalizo su entrenamiento, su rango ninja es Jounin de elite al igual que yo y juntos somos equipo, estamos capacitados para múltiples trabajos, dice Temari.

-Guao Naruto, eso es excelente, dice Tsunami.

-Pero esa no es la única sorpresa, dice Tazuna.

-A qué te refieres Tou-san? Pregunta Tsunami.

-A mis padres, dice Naruto.

-Tus padres? No eres huérfano? Pregunta Tsunami.

-Sí soy huérfano, pero sé el nombre de mis padres, responde Naruto.

-Como se llaman? Pregunta Tsunami.

-Mi padre era Minato Namikaze, el rayo amarillo de Konoha, el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha y mi madre era Kushina Uzumaki la princesa de Uzu, responde Naruto dejando en shock una vez más a Tsunami e Inari mientras Temari busco en el libro bingo los nombres y se los mostro a Tsunami e Inari, quienes reaccionar igual que Tazuna.

-Como en tu antigua aldea, no se dieron cuenta? Pregunta Tsunami.

-Eso se debe a la persona que era Hokage cuando yo fui a pedir la ayuda de la hoja, ya que el por proteger a Naruto, le dio el apellido de su madre y no le dijo a nadie de su herencia, protegiéndolo de esa manera de los enemigos de su padre, responde Tazuna mientras Naruto asiente.

-Y por último yo soy el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Kitsune, por el miedo que le tienen al Kyuubi los asesores de Lady Hokage Tsunade Senju y los del consejo civil me exiliaron de Konoha, dice Naruto.

-Jinchuuriki? Pregunta Tazuna y Tsunami.

-Sacrificio humano, es decir contenedor de un Biju o bestia con cola, hay nueve Bijus siendo el actual Kazekage Gaara el Jinchuuriki del Shukaku de la arena, mejor conocido como el Ichibi (uno), mientras que yo soy el Jinchuuriki de Kurama, mejor conocido como Kyuubi (nueve), termina de explicar Naruto.

-En pocas palabras Naruto posee al más poderoso de los Bijus en términos del número de colas, dice Temari.

-Bien, más tarde les contaré como a sido mi vida los últimos años, pero antes necesitamos que ustedes nos cuenten que problemas a habido por aquí y por qué Konoha se negó a ayudarlos, dice Naruto.

-Además nosotros le tenemos una propuesta a ustedes, dice Temari.

-Bien, desde hace un mes hemos sido constantemente atacados por ninjas renegados, no sabemos de qué aldea son, ni qué quieren de Nami, la Hokage está dispuesta a ayudarnos, pero su consejo le dijo que no lo haga, al parecer no tienen suficientes ninjas, dice Tazuna.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de los ninjas renegados, bien ahora escuchen nuestra propuesta, dice Naruto.

-Él Kazekage, dijo que le ofrece protección militar a **Nami** y ustedes tienen que darle solo a la aldea oculta entre la arena las misiones que ustedes tengan, dice Temari.

-Me gusta, además de que nosotros rompimos la alianza con Konoha hace un mes, al saber lo que le hicieron a nuestro héroe, dice Tsunami.

-Bien como yo soy la máxima autoridad de **Nami** , acepto con gusto las condiciones que su Kazekage pide para la alianza, dice Tazuna.

-Bien aquí tengo los documentos que Gaara me dio poco antes de partir de Suna, solo tiene que firmarlos y la alianza entrará en vigencia dice Temari entregándole los documentos a Tazuna.

Unos minutos más tarde Tazuna le entrego los documentos firmados y sellados a Temari, haciendo oficial la alianza con Suna.

-Bien con esto hecho, podemos ponernos cómodos, hay mucho que ustedes quieren saber de Naruto, dice Temari.

-Primero que nada ustedes deben saber que yo soy el príncipe de Uzu, mi madre Kushina era hija de la familia de la realeza de Uzu, por ende yo soy el legítimo heredero del trono de Uzu, durante el mes que estuve en las calles hasta que Temari me encontró, estuve en Uzu, fui allá a buscar lo que por herencia me pertenece, tambien durante este tiempo estuve realizando algunos ejercicios básicos de control de chakra y entrené en rastreo con los conejos de la isla de Uzu, dice Naruto.

-Aunque en Uzu solo estuve dos semanas, aprendí muchísimo gracias a mi técnica predilecta el **Kage** **Bunshin** **no** **Jutsu** (Jutsu Clones de Sombra), con lo cual gane la experiencia de 10 años de entrenamiento, una vez cumplidas las dos semanas, estuve viajando tres semanas por los pueblos del País del Viento hasta que me encontré con Temari, quién como ya saben me llevo a Suna, dice Naruto.

-Una vez en Suna, me dieron mi Hitai-ate de Suna, junto con el rango Chunin de elite, aunque Gaara me dejo fuera de la lista activa para yo poder entrenar, lo cual aproveche, estuve los últimos años con este entrenando, como bien dijo Temari, hace un par de semanas termine mi entrenamiento en las artes ninjas, incluyendo las artes de mi clan, los conocimientos que mis padres me dejaron anotados en pergaminos, los jutsus que mis padres me dejaron, los poderes de Kurama, perfeccionando mis habilidades como Jinchuuriki, entre otros, termina de explicar Naruto.

-Además de que estuvo viviendo conmigo y mis hermanos, dice Temari.

-Por cierto Temari es mi novia, dice Naruto.

-Guao Naruto has pasado por mucho, me alegra que has conseguido la felicidad que te mereces, dice Tazuna.

-Mi padre dice la verdad, y Temari cuídalo, él ha pasado por mucho, su vida había sido muy dura sin contar con el exilio, dice Tsunami.

-Lo sé, el ya me conto como fue su vida antes de que lo exiliaran de Konoha y créanme que yo no lo pienso dejar ir nunca, nunca lo voy a lastimar, dice Temari provocando que Tazuna y Tsunami sonrían.

-Bien chicos vamos a comer, y después a descansar, me imagino que a partir de mañana empezaran a buscar a los ninjas renegados, dice Tazuna.

-Eso no es necesario Tazuna, estoy seguro que esos idiotas aparecerán mañana, dice Naruto.

-Bien vamos a comer, dice Tsunami sirviéndoles a todos.

Los cinco se sentaron a comer y charlar animadamente, Tazuna, Tsunami e Inari les contaron a Naruto y Temari lo que han estado haciendo y como han ido las cosas en Nami los últimos 5 años y la mitad del que están cursando.

-Naruto, Temari tendrán que compartir habitación, dice Tazuna.

-Bien, nosotros hemos estado viviendo y durmiendo juntos desde que Naruto llego a Suna, dice Temari.

-Bueno, descansen, dice Tazuna.

-Igual Tazuna, dice Naruto.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Naruto y Temari se levantaron temprano, bajaron al comedor donde se encontraron con Tsunami y Tazuna.

-Buenos días Tazuna, Tsunami, dicen Naruto y Temari al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días Naruto, Temari, responden Tazuna y Tsunami al mismo tiempo.

-Que van a hacer ustedes dos hoy? Pregunta Tsunami sirviéndoles el desayuno.

-Tenemos pensado ir a caminar por el pueblo, dice Temari.

-Además algo me dice que en el pueblo nos encontraremos con los idiotas que están atacando a **Nami** y a ustedes, dice Naruto.

Una vez terminaron de comer, Naruto y Temari salieron de la casa de Tazuna, caminaron tranquilos por el camino al pueblo, una vez llegaron al pueblo decidieron pasear y conocer más el pueblo de Nami no Kuni.

Estuvieron viendo los puestos de ropa, de joyas, los restaurantes, un herrero, fabricantes de armas.

-Mari-chan una vez regresemos a Suna, empezaré a enseñarte habilidades de combate, sin necesidad de tu abanico de batalla, te ayudaré a crear tu propio **Taijutsu** , dice Naruto mientras caminan.

-Mi propio **Taijutsu**? Pregunta Temari.

-Sí Mari-chan, que pasaría si en una pelea pierdes tu abanico de batalla? Pregunta Naruto.

-Podría morir, responde Temari.

-Exacto, por eso mismo voy a ayudarte a crear tu propio **Taijutsu** , y enseñarte **Ninjutsu** , dice Naruto.

-Gracias Naru-kun, dice Temari feliz por la ayuda de su novio.

-No me lo agradezcas Mari-chan, te lo mereces, dice Naruto.

Mientras caminan, charlan y recorren el pueblo de Nami, se encontraron con los ninjas renegados.

-Así que ustedes son los ninjas que están atacando al pueblo de **Nami** y sus habitantes, que diablos buscan? Pregunta Naruto.

-Nada, somos ninjas renegados, como tal solo queremos causar daño donde vamos, pero que hacen ninjas de Suna por aquí? Pregunta uno de los ninja renegados.

-Vinimos a detenerlos, responde Temari.

-Tienen dos opciones, se van de aquí y no vuelven nunca más a Nami ó mueran, dice Naruto.

-Por favor no me hagan reír ustedes solo son dos, nosotros somos 10, dice uno de los renegados.

-En serio crees que eso nos asusta, es más voy a igualar las condiciones, dice Naruto.

 **-Kage** **Bunshin** **no** **Jutsu** (Jutsu Clones de Sombra) dice Naruto y a su lado aparecen 8 clones de él.

-Temari vamos a acabar esto rápido, dice Naruto.

-Hai Naruto, dice Temari.

 **-Futon:** **Daitoppa** **no** **Jutsu** (Elemento Viento: Jutsu gran avance) dicen Naruto y Temari al mismo tiempo, Temari agito su abanico de batalla, mientras Naruto realizo sellos de mano a altísima velocidad, liberando una gran corriente de aire.

El ataque de Temari y Naruto causo mucho daño que fue aprovechado por los clones de Naruto, para matar a los 8 ninjas renegados que salieron volando por el ataque de Temari y Naruto.

Una vez los clones terminaron con los ninjas renegados se disiparon.

-Temari-chan encárgate de uno de ellos, del otro me encargo yo, dice Naruto.

-Hai Naruto-kun, dice Temari.

 **Naruto vs ninja renegado**

-Este es tu fin, dice Naruto.

-No lo creo, dice el ninja renegado.

Naruto y el ninja renegado entraron en combate de **Taijutsu** , golpes van y vienen de cada uno, aunque Naruto utilizando su **Sharingan** evito los golpes del rival, lastimándolo severamente con su **Taijutsu** , el **Ryu** **No** **Shinjitsu** (La verdad del dragón).

-(maldición no puedo tocarlo) piensa el ninja renegado.

- **Suiton:** **Suiryudan** **no** **Jutsu** (elemento Agua: Jutsu misil dragón de agua), dice el ninja renegado.

- **Futon:** **Kazekiri** **no** **Jutsu** (Elemento Viento: Jutsu de Viento Cortante), dice Naruto liberando una poderosa ráfaga de viento que corta a la mitad el dragón de agua.

El ataque de Naruto siguió contra el ninja renegado, quien apenas logro evitar que el ataque lo corte a la mitad.

-Sabes este combate llego a su fin, dice Naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello rojo.

Segundos después Naruto apareció detrás del ninja renegado con un Rasengan en mano.

- **Rasengan** , dice Naruto golpeando al ninja renegado con el Rasengan en la espalda, mandándolo a volar girando hasta estrellarse contra un árbol, dejándolo gravemente herido.

Naruto desenvaino su O-Katana, desapareció en un destello rojo y reapareció sobre el ninja renegado, cortándolo a la mitad con su O-Katana cargada de chakra Futon.

 **-("Buen** **Combate** **Naruto"),** dice Kurama.

-(Gracias Kurama), dice Naruto.

 **-("Deberías** **ir** **a** **ver** **si** , **tu** **novia** **necesita** **ayuda"),** dice Kurama.

-(Lo sé Kurama, a eso voy) dice Naruto.

 **Temari vs ninja renegado**

- **Futon:** **Kazekiri** **no** **Jutsu** (Elemento Viento: Jutsu de Viento Cortante) dice Temari agitando su abanico de batalla generando una poderosa ráfaga de viento causando un corte en el hombro de su rival.

-maldita perra, dice el ninja renegado.

- **Futon:** **Shinkuha** (Elemento Viento: Ola del Vacio) dice Temari agitando su abanico de batalla, generando fuertes corrientes de viento matando al ninja renegado por los numerosos cortes causados por el ataque.

-Naruto-kun que haremos con todos estos cuerpos? Pregunta Temari.

-Yo los eliminare, solo necesito agruparlos, dice Naruto.

10 minutos más tarde los cuerpos de los 10 ninjas renegados, fueron apilados uno encima del otro.

- **Yoton:** **Rabashotto** (Elemento Lava: Disparo de Lava) dice Naruto sin sellos de mano. Naruto abre su boca dejando salir una gran cantidad de bolas de lava, las cuales tocaron los cuerpos y los incineraron, sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Naru-kun, eres muy fuerte, mira que hacer uso de un sub-elemento sin sellos de mano dice mucho, dice Temari.

-Gracias Mari-chan, dice Naruto.

-Bueno volvamos a casa de Tazuna a descansar, ya mañana partiremos a Suna, dice Temari.

-Vamos, dice Naruto caminando de regreso a la casa de Tazuna.

Media hora más tarde ambos Jounin de Suna, llegaron a la casa de Tazuna.

-Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami, ya no tendrán que preocuparse por los ninjas renegados, ya nos encargamos de todos, dice Naruto.

-Vaya ustedes dos sí, que son eficientes, dice Tazuna.

-Bueno, no por nada somos Jounin de elite, dice Temari.

-Además que nuestro trabajo en equipo y sincronía es perfecto, dice Naruto.

-Bueno chicos, gracias por la ayuda, mañana les daremos la paga por la misión, dice Tazuna.

-No lo agradezcas Tazuna, como aliados que somos, es nuestro deber protegerlos y ayudarlos en lo que podamos, dice Temari.

-Cierto, dice Tazuna.


	10. misión diplomática a Haru no Kuni

**Capitulo 9**

 **Verdades y misión diplomática al país de la primavera**

-Bueno Tazuna, Tsunami nosotros nos retiramos, pasamos un día bastante pesado y complejo, debemos descansar, dice Naruto.

-Descansen chicos, dice Tsunami.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Naruto y Temari se levantaron temprano, comieron con Tazuna y su familia, guardaron sus cosas en sus pergaminos.

-Bueno Tazuna una vez más me despido, nos veremos más adelante, dice Naruto.

-Una vez más gracias Naruto, de nuevo eres el héroe de Nami, dice Tazuna.

-Mi padre tiene razón, gracias por todo Naruto, Temari, dice Tsunami.

-Naruto-ni, cuídate mucho, me alegra saber que estas bien, dice Inari.

-Cuídense dice Temari agarrando la mano de su novio.

-Por cierto Tazuna, voy a colocar un sello **Hiraishin** aquí en tu casa, cualquier misión que nos necesiten a mi ó a Temari, estaremos aquí en un destello rojo, dice Naruto.

-Está bien Naruto, dice Tazuna.

-Temari-chan, si quieres utilizo el **Hiraishin** para que lleguemos a la entrada de la aldea, dice Naruto.

-Hazlo Naruto-kun, no quiero que por el camino nos topemos con algún ninja de Konoha, dice Temari.

-Bien, eso haré, dice Naruto.

Antes de irse Naruto coloco un sello de su **Hiraishin** en la casa de Tazuna, después de eso agarro la mano de Temari y desaparecieron en un destello rojo.

Unos segundos más tarde Naruto y Temari reaparecieron en la entrada de la aldea de la arena. Caminaron tranquilamente hasta que los guardias de la entrada les pidieron sus identificaciones, las mostraron y una vez los dejaron pasar, siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la Torre Kazekage.

 **Torre Kazekage-oficina Kazekage**

Gaara se encuentra en su oficina escuchando el informe de algunos de sus ninjas con respecto a sus misiones, cuando la puerta sonó.

-Adelante, dice Gaara.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a Naruto y Temari, quienes ingresaron a la oficina.

-Naruto, Temari como fue la misión? Pregunta Gaara, al ver que los ninjas que están en su oficina se quedaron cayados al ver a Naruto y Temari.

-Misión cumplida Gaara, la alianza con Nami fue firmada, actualmente están a la espera de las fuerzas militares que dijiste que enviaras, dice Temari.

-Fue bastante sencilla la misión, lo único fue que nos enfrentamos a un grupo de 10 ninjas renegados, quienes estaban causando problemas en Nami, dice Naruto.

-Ustedes dos se enfrentaron a un grupo de 10 ninjas renegados y salieron ilesos? Pregunta uno de los chunin presentes en la oficina de Gaara.

-Sí, no fue nada difícil, es más entre Temari y mis clones liquidamos a 8 de ellos rápidamente, después de eso disipe mis clones de sombra, Temari agarro a uno de los ninjas renegados que sobrevivieron a nuestro primer ataque y al segundo lo tome yo, mi combate fue bastante sencillo, ese ninja nunca fue rival para mi, incluso Temari con dos ataque termino su combate, dice Naruto.

-Eso es increíble, que rango son ustedes? Pregunta otro chunin.

-Ellos son mis Jounin de elite, son mis dos ninjas que yo mando a misiones diplomáticas y a misiones de alto rango, además son los únicos Jounin a los cuales no se les asignará un equipo Genin, dice Gaara.

-Disculpe Kazekage-sama pero por qué si son Jounin, no se les asignará un equipo Genin? Pregunta otro chunin.

-Simple, ellos están a un nivel superior a cualquiera de los Jounin de la aldea, además están a cargo de la seguridad de la aldea, Naruto hizo muchísimo por la aldea al poner mejores sellos de barrera y de protección de la aldea, y Temari estuvo capacitando a muchos chunin y a algunos Jounin con jutsus de media y larga distancia, dice Gaara.

-En pocas palabras Naruto-kun y yo somos prácticamente del nivel de los legendarios Sannin de Konoha, dice Temari.

-Yo diría que son superiores a esos tres, e incluso a ustedes dos les queda mucho por mejorar, fácilmente en un par de años superaran a los tres legendarios Sannin de Konoha, incluso superaran a un Kage, dice Gaara.

-En eso tienes razón Gaara, dice Naruto.

-Necesito que vayan al país de la primavera, esta misión es diplomática, ustedes deben lograr con ellos, el mismo tratado que ya lograron con Nami no Kuni, dice Gaara.

-Podré ver a la Daymo Koyuki, dice Naruto.

-Precisamente con ella es que hablaran, ahora Naruto desde cuando conoces a la Daymo del país de las primaveras? Pregunta Gaara.

-Desde que era Genin de la hoja, con mi antiguo equipo de la hoja, fuimos enviados al país de las primaveras a proteger a Koyuki, quien una vez que la ayude a derrotar a su tio, se convirtió en la Daymo del país de las primaveras, responde Naruto.

-Entiendo, bueno Naruto, como sabrás, ella piensa que estás muerto, sin dudas el verte la ayudara a firmar la alianza, aquí tienen los documentos, tiene el mismo requisito que colocamos en la alianza con Nami, dice Gaara.

-Perfecto, cuando partimos Gaara? Pregunta Naruto.

-Lo más rápido que puedan, responde Gaara.

-Hai responden a la misma vez Naruto y Temari.

-Por cierto Gaara, una vez que regresemos del país de la primavera, necesitare por lo menos una semana libre, entrenaré a Temari en Taijutsu ayudándola a crear su propio estilo de Taijutsu, además de enseñarle más Ninjutsu, dice Naruto.

-Está bien Naruto, les daré el tiempo necesario, dice Gaara.

-Por cierto Gaara, una vez que en el país de las primaveras sepan que estoy vivo, la noticia se esparcirá como pólvora, incluso no dudo que ya se sepa, después de lo que Temari y yo hicimos en Nami, dice Naruto.

-Quieres que dé a conocer tu ascendencia, tu herencia? Pregunta Gaara.

-Sí Gaara, ya no es necesario guardar más el secreto, y por cierto hay algo más que quiero mostrarte, dice Naruto.

-Que es Naruto? Pregunta Gaara.

-Mira mis ojos, dice Naruto antes de cerrar los ojos y segundos más tarde los volvió a abrir mostrando su **Sharingan** dorado con tres tomoes en cada ojo.

-Tienes el **Sharingan**? Como es eso posible? Pregunta Gaara mientras todos los ninjas presentes en su oficina están sorprendidos.

-Sinceramente fue un regalo de las deidades, Temari vio a los dioses pocos meses antes de yo finalizar mi entrenamiento de 6 años, ellos fortalecieron mi cuerpo para soportar el poder del **Sharingan** que ellos me otorgaron, pero algo más sucedió ese día, dice Naruto.

-Hay más, dice Gaara.

-Sí, dice Naruto activando su **Mangekyo** **Sharingan** **Eterno**.

-La shuriken de 12 aspas que vez en mis ojos es el último nivel de mi **Sharingan** , es decir, las shuriken de 12 puntas en mis ojos, es el **Mangekyo** **Sharingan** **Eterno** , termina de explicar Naruto.

-Bien Naruto, ahora que esto se hizo público, necesito que me digas que tan poderoso eres, dice Gaara.

-Lo haré, pero necesito que solo estemos tu, Temari y yo, dice Naruto.

-Bien, los demás aquí presentes pueden retirarse, dice Gaara.

Una vez están los 3 solos en la oficina de Gaara, Naruto y Temari se sentaron frente a Gaara.

-Verás Gaara mi arsenal es el siguiente, Mi **Taijutsu** es de nivel SSS, mi **Kenjutsu** es de nivel SSS, mi **Genjutsu** es de nivel D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS, mi **Ninjutsu** es de nivel D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS, mi **Fuinjutsu** es de nivel D, C, B, A, S, SS, SSS, dice Naruto mientras Gaara se pone pálido por lo dicho.

-Controlo y domino a la perfección mis 5 Naturalezas de chakra y los sub-elementos, en cuanto al chakra de Kurama mejor conocido como el Kyuubi, controlo 6 del poder de sus nueve colas sin perder la razón y atacar a quien sea que se ponga en mi camino, sin distinguir si son aliados ó enemigos, Kurama está trabajando en la forma de evitar que eso pase y aunque él, no es el demonio que muchos creen, es difícil controlar todo su poder, más adelante lograre controlar sus 9 colas, el mismo Kurama espera eso, además de que domino a la perfección los jutsus de mis padres, dice Naruto.

-Diablos Naruto-kun, eres sin dudas muy poderoso y el ninja más impredecible del mundo shinobi, dice Temari.

-Temari tiene razón, Naruto en que nivel te encuentras ahora? Pregunta Gaara.

-Estoy en el nivel S, según Kurama a pesar de que mi arsenal es SS y SSS aun me falta experiencia para alcanzar el nivel SS, pero él, espera que en un par de años adquiera la experiencia necesaria para subir de nivel, y por cierto domino a la perfección mis habilidades Uzumaki, responde Naruto.

-Bueno Naruto, está es una información muy valiosa, sin dudas pronto saldrás en el libro bingo con una advertencia de huir y no enfrentarte en combate ni aunque te superen en números, contando tu arsenal tan letal, tu dominio de tus afinidades y los sub-elementos, tus habilidades como Jinchuuriki, y tu capacidad de crear un ejército de ti mismo con tu jutsu clones de sombra, sin dudas eres definitivamente el ninja más poderoso de las naciones elementales, me alegra que seas parte de mis filas shinobis, dice Gaara.

-Aunque esto es gracias al tiempo que me diste para entrenar, lo aproveche al máximo, utilizare todas mis habilidades para defender Suna, defenderte a ti, y defender a Mari-chan, dice Naruto.

-Naru-kun, me ayudarás con mi entrenamiento? Pregunta Temari.

-claro Mari-chan, ya verás que en poco tiempo serás tan habilidosa como yo, tu Ninjutsu será igual de letal que él mío, tu Taijutsu será tan letal como sea posible, responde Naruto.

-por cierto Gaara, también domino **Ninjutsu** **medico** , mi madre me dejo todos sus jutsus, incluyendo todos sus jutsus y conocimientos de **Ninjutsu** **medico** , en pergaminos, que domino a la perfección, y por cierto soy inmune a los **Genjutsus** , dice Naruto.

-Bueno Naruto por lo que veo eres un ninja perfecto, dice Gaara.

-Ninja perfecto? A que te refieres Gaara? Pregunta Temari.

-El ninja perfecto es aquel, que no tiene ninguna debilidad, es decir entrena y domina todos los campos de las artes ninjas, incluyendo el **Ninjutsu** **medico** , en pocas palabras no tiene debilidad alguna, explica Gaara.

-Kami, como bien dije antes eres el ninja más poderoso del mundo shinobi, dice Temari.

-Bien Naruto, Temari deben irse cuanto antes al país de la primavera, si quieren tener el tiempo libre necesario para que puedan entrenar, dice Gaara.

-Nos vemos Gaara, dice Naruto agarrando la mano de Temari y desapareciendo los dos en un destello rojo.

Naruto y Temari reaparecieron en la entrada de Suna, listos para irse al país de la primavera.

Una semana más tarde Naruto y Temari están llegando al país de la primavera, para charlar con Koyuki la Daymo del país.

-Ninjas de Suna que hacen aquí? Pregunta uno de los guardias del palacio de la Daymo.

-Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Jounin de elite de Suna y la chica a mi lado es Sabaku no Temari, hermana del Kazekage de Suna, Jounin de elite de Suna y mi novia, venimos de parte del Kazekage, tenemos una oferta de alianza de Suna para el país de la primavera, responde Naruto.

-Dijiste Naruto? El héroe del país de la primavera y el que ayudo a la Daymo Koyuki? Pregunta otro guardia

-Sí, el único e inigualable Naruto, responde el pelirrojo.

-Pasen adelante, dice uno de los guardias.

-Gracias responde Naruto mientras agarra la mano de Temari e ingresan al palacio.

-unos 15 minutos más tarde Naruto y Temari llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de la Daymo del país de la primavera.

 **Oficina de la Daymo del país de la primavera**

Koyuki se encuentra en su oficina perdida en sus pensamientos esperando a los ninjas de Suna, para discutir la alianza, hasta que el sonido de la puerta la distrajo.

-Adelante, dice Koyuki.

Al abrirse la puerta muestra a los dos Jounin de elite de la arena.

-Ustedes son los ninjas enviados por l Kazekage? Pregunta Koyuki.

-Así es Koyuki-sama, mi nombre es Sabaku no Temari, soy la hermana del Kazekage, soy Jounin de elite de Suna, dice Temari.

-Mucho gusto Temari-san, pero quien es el chico a su lado? Pregunta Koyuki.

-No le parece conocido? Pregunta Temari.

-Un poco, responde Koyuki.

-Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Jounin de elite de Suna, novio de Temari, dice Naruto sorprendiendo a Koyuki.

-N-Naruto eres tu? Pregunta Koyuki.

-Sí, Koyuki, acaso no me reconoces? Pregunta Naruto.

-Naruto, mírate cuanto has crecido, pero que te paso, te creía muerto hasta hoy, dice Koyuki abrazando a Naruto.

-Un mes después que fui exiliado de Konoha, me encontré con Temari en un pequeño pueblo del país del viento, ella me llevo a Suna y desde ese día he estado viviendo en Suna, allí me dieron el rango chunin de elite y me dieron el tiempo que yo consideré necesario para entrenar, el cual hasta hace poco menos de un mes estuve entrenando, una vez termine mi entrenamiento realice una prueba en la cual una vez la pase me dieron el rango de Jounin de elite, termina de explica Naruto.

-Eso es fenomenal, me alegra que seas feliz, la ves que viniste con tu antiguo equipo de Konoha, te note bastante triste, dice Koyuki.

-Eso no es todo, Temari es mi novia, gracias a ella soy feliz, gracias a ella son un ninja de nuevo, y por cierto se quienes son mis padres, dice Naruto.

-Me alegra que seas feliz Naruto, quienes son tus padres? Pregunta Koyuki.

-Toma, este viejo libro bingo te será muy útil, dice Temari entregándole el libro a Koyuki.

-Koyuki, mi madre es Kushina Uzumaki, la princesa del clan Uzumaki y la princesa de Uzu y mi padre es Minato Namikaze, el rayo amarillo de Konoha, el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, el cuarto Hokage de Konoha, dice Naruto sorprendiendo a Koyuki, quien busco los nombres que Naruto le dijo en el libro, vio a Naruto, después al libro y de nuevo a Naruto.

-Como diablos en Konoha no se dieron cuenta de tu herencia, diablos eres un clon de Minato, con el color de ojos de tu madre y el color del pelo de tu madre y las marcas como bigotes en tus mejillas, dice Koyuki.

-En Konoha no se dieron cuenta de mi parecido con mi padre, porque los aldeanos solo ven lo que quieren ver, además nadie sabía de mi herencia porque el Sandaime Hokage, lo mantuvo en secreto para protegerme de los enemigos de mi padre, termina de explicar Naruto.

-Koyuki estos son los documentos de la alianza entre Suna y el país de la primavera, la única condición que el Kazekage pone, es que solo a nosotros nos den las misiones, nosotros le proporcionaremos protección militar, dice Naruto.

-Con gusto acepto la alianza, el simple hecho de que en Suna acepten a Naruto por lo que es, es más que suficiente para mí, dice Koyuki.

-Usted le tiene mucho aprecio a Naruto, Koyuki-sama, dice Temari.

-Lo sé, pero es que gracias a él, soy quien soy hoy en día, el me ayudo a derrotar a mi tío Doto, el me dio el valor necesario para convertirme en la Daymo del país de la primavera, que para ese entonces era conocido como el país de la nieve, dice Koyuki.

-Bueno chicos, denme los documentos de la alianza para firmarlos, dice Koyuki.

Naruto le entrego los documentos a Koyuki, quien los reviso con calma, los firmo y sello, sellando así la alianza entre Suna y el país de la primavera.

-Chicos díganle al Kazekage, que el país de la primavera les proporcionara armamento ninja de alta calidad, además de comprarles piedras preciosas, que se que en Suna son abundantes, dice Koyuki.

-Claro Koyuki-sama, dicen Naruto y Temari al mismo tiempo.

-Naruto sabes Ninjutsu **Hyoton**? Pregunta Koyuki.

-Lo domino a la perfección y se muchos jutsus del **Hyoton** , dice Naruto.

-Bien, le pediré a algunos de mis mejores ninjas, que te den un pergamino con nuestros mejores jutsus **Hyoton** , dice Koyuki.

-Gracias Koyuki, dice Naruto.

-Anbu, dice Koyuki.

-Diga Daymo-sama, dice un Anbu.

-Necesito que busquen a los mejores Jounin del país y les pidan que vengan cuanto antes a mi presencia, dice Koyuki.

-Hai Daymo-sama, dice el Anbu.

Dos horas más tardes llegaron 5 ninjas a la oficina de la Daymo del país de la primavera.

-Daymo-sama usted nos mando a llamar, dice uno de los Jounin con el chaleco del país de la primavera.

-Así es, ustedes 5 son los mejores Jounin del país, necesito que anoten en un pergamino sus mejores jutsus para entregárselos al héroe del país y la persona que me ayudo a ser la líder del país, dice Koyuki.

-Dónde está esa persona, Daymo-sama? Pregunta otro Jounin.

-Está a mi lado, junto con la chica de Suna, dice Koyuki.

-Ellos? les daremos nuestros mejores jutsus de **Hyoton** a un ninja de Suna? Pregunta otro ninja.

-Mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, yo soy la persona de quien hablo Koyuki, yo soy el héroe del país de la primavera, si soy un ninja de Suna, mi rango es Jounin de elite, pero a diferencia de muchos ninjas no tengo una afinidad elemental, sino que poseo las 5 Naturalezas de chakra y las domino a la perfección, junto con los sub-elementos que se forman al combinarlos como el **Hyoton** , que es la mezcla de **Futon** (Elemento Viento) y **Suiton** (Elemento Agua), termina de explicar Naruto.

-Diablos es un placer conocer al héroe del país, pero tienes algo que ver con Minato Namikaze? Pregunta otro Jounin.

-Sí, él es mi padre, responde Naruto dejando sorprendidos a los Jounin del país de la primavera.

-Entonces Kushina Uzumaki es tu madre? Pregunta otro Jounin aun sorprendido.

-Sí, por ende yo soy el heredero del trono de Uzu, soy el príncipe de Uzu, el príncipe del clan Uzumaki, responde Naruto.

-Siendo así, con gusto te daremos nuestros mejores jutsus del **Hyoton** , dicen los 5 Jounin al mismo tiempo.

1 hora más tarde los 5 Jounin del país de la primavera le entregaron a Naruto un pergamino con sus mejores jutsus.

-Gracias chicos, dice Naruto.

-Naruto, Temari, les mandaré a preparar una habitación, para que se queden y mañana se van a Suna, dice Koyuki.

-Gracias Koyuki, dice Temari.

-Gracias Koyuki, dice Temari.

-Anbu, dice Koyuki.

-Diga Daymo-sama, dice un Anbu.

-Necesito que preparen una habitación para Naruto y Temari, dice Koyuki.

-Hai Daymo-sama, dice el Anbu.

15 minutos más tarde el Anbu regreso avisando que la habitación está preparada, los tres salieron seguidos por los Anbus de Koyuki.

Una vez en la puerta de la habitación de Naruto y Temari, Koyuki hablo.

-Descansen chicos, dice Koyuki.

-Igual Koyuki, dicen Naruto y Temari al mismo tiempo.


End file.
